Hunting Hawks Combine
by Zek88
Summary: Finished complete a hwoarang fic has some hwoarangasuka finished done reviews are still welcome and please no flaming
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fic and well I do not own tekken but Namco does however I do own a tekken playstation game and a ps2 and the TV and yeah you know what I mean. This is just the intro the actual story takes place from now till the end of tekken 5.So yeah as I have already said do not expect too much and yeah reviews are welcome. 

Angry reflections 

chapter 1

Hwoarang sat in his small grey cell reflecting and punching the wall with his bandaged fists. Pain shot though his fists but kept going despite the pain after all he had been trained to so at a young age. DAM THEM DAM THEM ALL, He swore out loud at the wall. The guard who stood watch over hwoarangs cell at the embassy was wide eyed staring at the young red head half in fear but yet half intrigued by the red heads rage.

Hwoarang turned around swiftly to face the guard with a piercing look; you have a problem with that he muttered. suddenly the guard was pleased he was on the other side if looks could he said to himself.Hwoarang continued to glare for 5 more minutes and then muttered what ever to himself. The guard shrugged it off and wandered what he had done to deserve this.

Hwoarang calmed himself down and lay casually on his bench he thought it was better to keep his strength he had a strange feeling he would need it some how. This was Jin's fault not that it really was but who else he could blame but his bitter rival. It was then that he clenched his fists and slammed his hand down swiftly onto the bench and yelled, NEXT TIME KAZAMA! NEXT TIME, so loud the cells down the hallway shuddered loudly not to mention the guard from this loud out burst .Straight after he lay down on the bench and fell asleep with that the well shaken guard sighed in relief.

It was 12 hours later that a orderly official came by hwoarangs cell and stood straight and sternly spoke, Hwoarang rolled his eyes army officials all the same to his mind .the official continued to speak, sergeant you have been charged with insoborbanation and failing to follow orders and deserting the Korean military you shall wait here to hear your sentence. The official barked in a loud voice.

'Oh crap Hwoarang thought to himself there goes his match with Jin and sighed he would need a miracle to get out of this mess.

Baek son doo was in the training centre of a Korean military training base waiting for some wannabe Korean army recruits to turn up they so far were 4 minutes late and to baek and the military lateness was a dishonour.

He grew impatient and began to practice his routine for warming up before a fight.

How he wised to train along side some one worthy of his skills like that young boy he had taught so long ago he may been young but he was talented even at that had ogre not attacked him he would have finished the boys training but alas it was not to be.

Just as he was halfway though his routine the recruits arrived with the same same old excuses of the sergeant held us up sensai.He finished his warm up and turned to the group of recruits waiting for excuse as to why they were late. But stopped as one of the recruits Conway he thought his name was talking to another about something every one went silent as baek eyed him sternly he stammered trying to think of a excuse .Sorry sensei but those moves you do were so like this deserter that we caught, Baek was out raged being compared to a deserter that was an insult if he ever heard one. Two other recruits agreed and nodded with him .You see rumour had gone around the base that one recruit had been late and had had one extremely long lecture on late ness ever since no one turned up late to baeks training sessions.

So who was this deserter who was as good as he was he thought to himself.

Tell me boy who is this deserter surely you know something about him, Baek asked intrigued.

There was a moment of silence until one recruit came up and spoke,' sir he's a sergeant I think.

Another one spoke oh yeah he won the last king of iron fist tournament 4 sir whatever that is.

Wow baek thought he must be good to win that I wonder is it who I think it is.

For your info private is a tournament for fighting and now no more chat or you wreck my reputation go train or you shall be for insoborbanation all of you! With that they quickly started training.

So Hehaihaci was still up to no good oh well at least he knew his apprentice was still alive after all these years.

He had a feeling he knew this sergeant and wanted to know more about him in his mind he did not blame the soldier for deserting to enter the 4th tournament and the fact he won was more amazing shame law and laughed to himself.

I hear talking he yelled aback they quickly started to train harder.

From what he had just heard he had also taken many fine Korean soldiers down before capture even more interesting he was considering meeting this sergeant even if he had to use his contacts to do so such as the Ambassador after all they owed him a favour or at least a worthy opponent.

After training he wrote a letter to this deserter after all these years he wished to see how much better his former apprentice was after all he was still very young boy last time he saw him.

The letter was sent now the waiting would begin…..


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own tekken like I said before I own a tekken game on playstation but I do not own tekken and if you have read my first chapter well you will know its full of mistakes so I'm sorry if you found I hard to read but this one is better and edited so yeah enjoy.

To my reviewers

Thee Slushee glad you liked yeah I can't really fix it now but still I was so pleased you liked it and I will try and update as much as I can. Your cliff hanger was darn evil by the way.

Autumn's Day Hi there and thanks for reviewing I love your story been reading it for ages update your one my favourite authors on fanficition.

Well onto chapter 2

It was about two days later and Hwoarang was still lying in his small cramped cell sighing loudly to himself. What a mess he was in he had to wait for a darn sentence speaking of which he dreaded to think what it actually was .After all he could practically give up on a pardon he would be the last person to get one in 1000 years anyway after all the soldiers he had taken out while they had tried to capture him.

Hwoarang had spent the last few hours trying to think of a escape plan after all the outcome was bound to bad so yeah and he had not beaten Jin yet so he refused to die until he kicked Kazamas ass!.

1 hour later

Hwoarang was getting impatient ,"just hand the sentence out already," he yelled at the blank grey walls ,it was at that point he lost his temper and scared the life out the guard near his cell. He had just blown any chances to use his escape plan now after all it counted on the guard being fast asleep not alert and defiantly not awake. With his plan blown Hwoarang slammed his fists down for the hundredth time that day and swore,"fuck them all!" loudly. The guard frowned how he could be a sergeant with that language how did he ever get promoted. The guard eyed him strangely now Hwoarang ignored him and continued to verbally abuse the wall by now of course it had some rather strange dents in it.

"Calm down sergeant your wait is over', someone said from the end of the hallway Hwoarang turned around swiftly to face an Army Official with an envelope and important looking document in his hand he muttered to himself," whatever".

The official stood at attention he defied the order to follow suit and sat down on his bench eyeing the man intrigued.

The official continued and began to speak,"HWOARANG SERGENT DESSERTER OF KOREAN MILATARY SPECIAL DIVISIONS YOU HAVE BEEN PARDONED OF ALL CHARGES HOWEVER YOU MUST SERVE FOR A FURTHER 3 MONTHES THEN YOU ARE FREE".

How?

Why?

Hwoarang was in his shock," pardoned!", him he thought with no offence to himself he had taken down so many soldiers including some of the Korean military's best and showed so little respect towards his superiors he had the lowest chance of pardon in the whole base but yet he had been pardoned .Someone must like him at the top and must have used some influence in this outcome but who, he did not know anyone high up or did he, He thought.

He quickly realised the official was getting impatient and he wanted to ask questions so he turned back to him. He began to speak only to be interrupted by the official once more," Read the letter sergeant ", the official said sternly to him," another thing sergeant you shall be moved to your original base tomorrow at 0900 hours sharp .With this the official marched down the hallway as quickly as he had come slightly more annoyed.

"Man why do they always march don't they know how to walk and what an anger management problem," he said rather loudly.

The guard he realised was still there and was sniggering to himself trying to hold his position without anyone catching him out though was quickly caught off guard by Hwoarangs glare.

The soldier relaxed knowing the official was gone and smugly replied to Hwoarangs gesture," you must have friends in high places you know after all you had so many charges". It would have been a miracle if they had actually not killed you but pardoned I would never have thought", With that the guard shook his head to himself and muttered,"whats with the military these days are they going soft or something these days?" .

Hwoarang just rolled his eyes in annoyance and told him to shut up and keep his thoughts to himself and himself only.

His attention now turned to the letter on the bench he had not yet read he swiftly picked it up and read to his amazement he thought was untrue. Hwoarang would have collapsed had he not been sitting against the wall," It's… It's… Its... was from him it's really him ", He stammered as if a bolt of lighting had hit him from behind. He continued to sit in absolute shock for almost five minutes only breathing and wide eyed in shock.

The guard looked and stared all around wandering what had made the young man who had sworn so much in the last few day quiet .The guard said in a quiet and scared tone of voice ,"are you alright sergeant you do know if anything happens to you its on my neck".

Hwoarang snapped to reality quickly and said,"none of your business soldier and it will remain that way get it!" The soldier took a moment to take it all in and quickly shut up. And stood to attention as his relief had come not moment too soon he sighed.

"Great another guard to stare at me and bore me for yet another 12 hours how fun", he muttered sarcastically to himself.

0ne hour later

Hwoarang had spent the last hour reading the letter over and over again to see if it was a trick or if he had missed something somewhere. It was then he had realised it was all true and was no trick no matter if he wished it was ,"he was alive and that was that", with this in his head he fell asleep.

Next morning

It was eight thirty in the morning when Hwoarang stirred but was quickly awoken by some official handing him a new uniform to put on oh how he hated army uniform not to mention the army but he had to get though this to beat Jin after all what would Kazama say if he never turned up oh he hated to of that.

"Sergeant Put it on the escorts here in ten minutes sharp","yeah yeah whatever", he replied defiantly to the man while putting the uniform on unwillingly. What a drag he thought 3 months of sergeant that really fun he sighed as the escort marched along the hall to his now open cell.

Well better get on with it", he said the general saluted him and he saluted back annoyed and apoligized while putting a pair of handcuffs on him.

"I'm sorry sergeant the general request you be restrained not that we do not trust you but... yeah you know", he continued to speak while being escorted to a car.

Just get on with it won't you he replied I know you don't trust me so lets go already", the look on the soldiers face was so typical it had the same expression everyone in the base had when he insulted them the first time stern and restrained.

It was at this moment when he was being walked over to an aircraft obviously headed to the base he breathed out a sigh of relief to be in fresh air again felt good though he was sure the aircraft which was camouflaged had air conditioning.

4 hours later

He had been in this stinking heat trap for almost four hours and the army was obviously too cheap for air conditioning but yet they could afford to train men with weapons, "typical army", he muttered.

The plane was carrying supply aboard someone had not secured one tight enough to the sides so it was bumping around everywhere and hitting Hwoarang as it did he could not wait for this to be over.

For the next hour or so he thought about Baek his former mentor even though they had often argued he had always looked up to Baek and was probably the only man he had ever respected and still respected to this day. It had been almost seven years since he had seen Baek

Alive anyway he remembered him telling him about the king of iron fist tournament 2 and Heihachi .His rival Jin hated Heihachi but why Kazama hated him he did not care to know he had his own problems.

But yet he wandered when they would meet again or if he would at all meet somehow he knew he was going to and that he would need all his strength.

Hwoarangs thoughts were put to an end as the aircraft had landed and an official came to him,"sergeant I shall take you to your barracks sir please follow me".


	3. Chapter 3

Like I have said before I do not Tekken Namco does but I do a ps2 .So yeah enjoy my story and this chapters basically about his military unit after all in most of the fics I have read like this no one hardly ever describes Hwoarangs military life.

But first to my reviewers

Thee Slushee I am glad you liked it and thought those comments were funny I loved your last chapter too. I shall think about what you told me no promises.

Autumn summer thanks again for reviewing and yes I liked your last chapter and please do a sequel most of the ones suck but I reckon you could do a successful one. And I know you usually read final fantasy fan fics so you reviewing my Tekken one is a great honour.

Now to chapter three of hunting hawks combine

Hwoarang looked at the Official and gave him an uncaring glare; he could tell he was unnerving this guy by the Officials tapping of his feet on the hard metal floor of the carrier. Which made a rather annoying vibrating noise well at least that's what thought anyway he decided after about five or ten minutes of this noise to follow him almost as soon as he started walking towards the Official the guy practically marched off hastily but still signalling for Hwoarang to follow him.Hwoarang looked around to see his old military post the very one he went AWOL from about a year ago nothing had changed, Hwoarang frowned. However things were about to get more annoying with the glances from random soldiers and officers around the base some were confused, some were just talking quietly to themselves about him much to his annoyance.

But there were some familiar faces too he saw too for example his old Sergeant from when he first time he came as a private he had never liked the man. As he walked past the officer's mess his glance turned to two soldiers about 22 years of age they had been in his platoon before he deserted.

They watched him and began talking,"hey isn't he the guy that went AWOL last year or something?", the other one continued,"yeah he did too took many soldiers down too some of the best," Hwoarang rolled his eyes morons he thought to himself it was those morons he would have to work with for three months, "great how funs this going to be ", he muttered sarcasm evident in his voice.

However much to his amusement their commanding officer came by and barked at them,"slagging on the job privates that's a court martial offence do you do know", the two quickly set back to work and swore under their breathes ,"lousy sergeant always blame us". The officer pretended not to hear it and marched off. Why do they always do that bark like that can't they talk normally or something Hwoarang thought to himself.

'Sergeant ",the Official said in a quiet voice as if not to capture everyone's attention he repeated It almost ten times till Hwoarang swiftly turned to face him and shrugged .Hwoarang continued his walk to the barracks past the mess hall past the briefing rooms and towards a series of long wooden barracks home if you could call it one. They entered one and was shown to his dorm it was a small cramped room with four beds in it both bunks obviously to save space not that there was a lack of it. His bed was next to a small window and the trunks where he would have to leave his clothes /uniform in well he shrugged,"its better than that prison cell at least its not stuffy in here".

Hwoarang decided to relax for a bit after all who knew when he could again the Korean military was like that relax one minute in some mission the next.Hwoarang lay down on his bunk and thoughts kept coming to him about Baek about this place how little it changed ,why ogre had a problem with his mentor anyway oh why did he believed that anyway .He remembered telling someone that he had just been spat in the face when he had told them about it .And the guy who had done that some punk on the street he had known had been beaten up that night rather badly too.

However the peace was never to last long only fifteen minutes later an army general he recognised as General Taimaio a dense self centred greedy man with no respect for people below him came in.Hwoarang had never liked him from the day their eyes meet they hated one another he had listened unwillingly to this guys ranting and raving too much for his likings. And the Army wondered why he deserted them mostlly to get away from this dump and this man who had the nerve to call himself a fair man. And also to kick Jin Kazama big time he was such a cocky guy as well as to participate in the fourth tournament.

The general grew impatient and began to speak in a monotone voice," Sergeant you are to report to the commanding officers office for briefing immediately and just a note ", he continued," full uniform and salute next time!", this time he yelled.Hwoarang swore wildly under his breath,"couldn't he talk correctly like a normal person instead of that same old monotone voice all the officials, sergeants and most high ranking officers used.

Hwoarang got up groaned and unwillingly did his uniform up to the Korean army's standard and walked as slowly as one could go towards the commander's office.

"Ah Commander you made it !",the Commander said rather surprised Hwoarang was actually on time for once," I really hope you do decide to stay this time and not off again like last time why did you?", he asked intrigued. Hwoarang rolled his eyes and replied,"I had my reasons", then turned back to the briefing do not cross me again sergeant", the last comment in a threatening manner. What was he going to do stand front on to him and take out a flamethrower and blast him with it not likely.

The Commander continued to speak to the group of 12 soldiers 3 of them were sergeants like him.

"you are on an infiltration mission to get this", he put up a map and picture of what looked like some missile ,"it was stolen from us and is very lethal to all of us", looking directly at Hwoarang .It is based at an old concrete bunker somewhere around here ,with that he pointed to the map and asked," any questions?", he looked around the room one soldier a private he thought asked what time do we leave sir,"2100 hours private ".Another person raised a hand why at night sir?', he did not answer .

Hwoarang sniggered "why at night sir" what a dumb question he thought to himself that this guy must be new to the special ops division to ask something like that. After all most missions took place either at night at a horrible hour or in the morning at another awful hour he guessed that was the way the army worked.

The briefing was over so he lead his group of two novice soldiers with him and ordered them on the transport which just so happened to be yet another of those darn aircrafts which always in his opinion stunk or were just traps of pure boredom.

It was one o clock in the morning when the aircraft landed it was dark as it was one in the morning he walked around while they waited for land transport to the location. All he could see was the stars in the sky and baron dessert wasteland for miles nothing else one of the soldiers Yawned loudly while the other complained ", why at one?", but they both soon regretted commenting at all.

Just then a vehicle came by a driver signalled to get on so they walked towards it and got on board eager to get this over with. The trip was bumpy as one would expect Hwoarang just ignored both private's comments on everything along the long journey and they said he complained too much!

It went on for about four to five hours but soon they found themselves about 100 metres away from what looked like an abandoned old concrete building until of course you spotted the guards around it.

Hwoarang signalled to his men to follow and together they snuck around to they were near the battered door that was supposed to be an entrance .One of his men sneezed and completely blew their cover ,"go attack him", Hwoarang told them but stopped when he realized there were too many of them for those two to deal with so he signalled for them to stay back.Hwoarang ran forward instead and jumped up while also grabbing one of the guards by his shoulders and pulling a low kick on two more of them while just dodging about two mid range punches aimed at his head. To finish the rest off he pulled off a motion switch and with that they all retreated and the two privates had an expression of awe on their young faces," they will be back", he said out loud. The two soldiers now in more shock than ever at Hwoarangs comments and fighting skills tried to speak but were stopped by Hwoarangs hand he was not in the mood for it with this the three of them continued to move in.

What will happen next find out next time in chapter 4 freedom is sweet

I am so evil!


	4. Chapter 4

As I have said many times before I do not own Tekken but I do like playing Tekken if you have not already guessed .I also love final fantasy the music's great and the story's so cool.Ok enough of that I welcome reviews!

**To my reviewers **

**Thee Slushee** I read your last chapter and as I promised here's the next chapter please update I like it and thank for the review of my other story I am glad you thought it was cute at least someone reviews it.

**Autumn's day** I am looking forward to your next chapter I want to know more please do a sequel yours is one the only ff8 ones I review often.

**Asuka Astara** welcome to hunting hawks combine and thank you for adding me to your favourites I read your story and loved it .I read your profile and I am so pleased you like Hwoarang he my favourite character if you do not already know and Asuka is in this after all I also like Asuka.

**Chapter 4 **

Hwoarang entered the door and examined his surroundings from what he could see there were steps leading down to a dark corridor which was cramped and hard to move in let alone run though,"great choice of base ", Hwoarang commented sarcastically .The walls and basically the whole base had seen better days mind you it was an old fort, he reminded himself.

He was about halfway down the stairs when he stopped and watched one the privates wide eyed expressions of fear he went back up and asked,"whats the matter scared they will fall apart on you?", and continued his journey down the concrete stairs. He stopped once more at the bottom to look at the same private again who was nervously stammering," No sir", and with that they all went forward though to the next room.

Hwoarang entered with the two privates following carefully behind him from what they could see they were in a large round bunker that at one point had been used in a war.Hwoarang could hear gun fire down a long dark passage way and could only vaguely see an old metal door,"have they never heard of lights before ", he commented out loud the two privates sniggered and he glared evilly back at them. He was getting impatient now so with that he signalled for them to follow quietly behind him he darted towards the walls and moved along them carefully not to make any noise.

However their cover was almost blown when one of them felt something on their shoulder and screamed,"ah there's something on me there's something on me!". Hwoarang shined a torch some lazy person had accidentally dropped on the floor onto the private's shoulder and frowned at the fact it was only a cobweb the private sighed and was rather embarrassed Hwoarang swore under his breath at the guys clumsiness.

But their cover was further more ruined by a sharp piece of stone falling from below onto the guy beside him he hastily looked back to see if he was alright the man was holding his arm in pain and the other reassuring him while checking the wound over.

Hwoarang sighed and told them," I'll take care of this ", the two men nodded and continued to talk.

Hwoarang scoffed and ran ahead down the dark corridor not worrying about any other surprises but only the mission and getting out of here. He reached the door and pushed it open it was metal and heavier than he expected how ever much in annoyance the people in the next room were alert to his presence,"fuck", he swore at this.

He walked in expecting a fight but still confident after all what skills would they have any way it was not like they were trained or anything.

"Damm !", Hwoarang yelled as he realised these were not regular terrorists but Tekken force soldiers he did not care to find out why they were here of all places.Hwoarang turned to face a leader of whom he recognised from the briefing with his target the stolen missile. The leader yelled, "Attack! ", loudly and in that instance they turned to Hwoarang while the leader fled for dear life.

Hwoarang got into fighting position ,' its time to kick some Tekken force butt", he said as one soldier attacked from his left and another three came from his right .Hwoarang blocked one mid range punch and a low kick while at the same time knocking two more unconscious with a well aimed high kick.

But just as he turned around one TK (A/N TK means Tekken force soldier) managed to get him on his ankle," ouch that hurt ".He exclaimed as another twenty something TK soldiers came running full speed at him with swords and guns firing like crazy at him.

However Hwoarang was ready for this and dodged several well aimed punches and a sword strike aimed at him while getting them to drop their weapons .Now it was a fist fight he smirked," just my kind of fight fist to fist", as they came at him again he pulled a hunting hawk on them forcing about seven TK soldiers to the ground .And pulling mostly high punches and kicks until only five TK soldiers were left standing one managed to strike his shoulder hard but Hwoarang ignored his now painful shoulder and said," well aimed but…".He paused as he struck the TK soldier who had done it and the others all near him with flying eagle ,"watch your back next time", and lay on top of them doing his usual victory pose(A/N you know the one he does in the Tekken 4 right).

Shortly after the two privates came in wandering if their Sergeant was indeed all right only to find a room full of unconscious TK soldiers and a Hwoarang looking confident insulting one of the conscious ones interrogating him for more information. He soon stood up and ran up another flight of stairs but stopping to look at them confused." What happened?", he asked uncaringly at the two privates that looked a little worse for wear,"we were attacked and managed to escape but…", the privates both stammered. There were victims just then they pulled out a rather bent out of shape rifle Hwoarang sniggered .They had seen what the Tekken forces could do,"private just report it to your supply guy I am sure there's plenty more where that came from ".

With that he went on ahead ignoring his now bleeding shoulder and two rather confused privates one was about to speak when Hwoarang pulled a hand out to be quiet as he had heard a large thumping noise and a scream of pain.

Hwoarang ran forward and though a door where to his amusement a missile stood on the ground rather obvious and the leader whose name he had forgotten was stuck under a truck wheel screaming," you fool we had it all now he will be displeased ".

Hwoarang sniggered out loud and commented," how pathetic ", a black Tekken force soldier came out from behind the truck and ran towards him fist ready to hit .However Hwoarang blocked it and knocked him out with a simple mid range kick to the chest Hwoarang yawned and sat on the TK soldier sighing and exclaiming," what a waste".

The two clumsy privates came in doing an air punching move (A/N similar to Zells in final fantasy 8 ) Hwoarang frowned and stared muttering," how on earth did they get into the special ops division anyway", to himself.

With that they grabbed the missile and reported to the Commanding officer for a debriefing," well done sergeant mission accomplished the others all retreated hours ago ", He turned to the privates ,"there maybe a promotion in the future after all privates", they blushed and Hwoarang rolled his eyes ,"would they deserve it though ",he muttered to himself.

The commander yelled to get onto the aircraft carrier once more,"great another long trip to base can't wait to it's over".

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

Hwoarang got off the aircraft relieved he would never go on one again or at least not for ages he breathed a breath of fresh unmilitary air and exclaimed to himself," free at last time to kick Kazamas butt at long last".

He got onto a taxi and paid the stupid driver when he arrived at the street near Baeks old Dojo ,"how much do you charge?", he exclaimed at the large amount he had just unwillingly paid ,"the amount we always charge", and with this the taxi driver left annoyed.

"Well I am finally back ", he said as he reached a nearby room where he had left his motor cycle when he was drafted into the military.

Hwoarang sighed a breath of relief as he saw it had not been stolen but instead stood in the same position he left it.

Hwoarang decided to check out the Dojo and walked hastily over to the old Dojo where he had first been taught the ways of Tae Kwon Do by Baek Doo San.

He found it not as he expected to find it instead of a building that was abandoned it no longer looked that way but instead he could hear the "huh huh"of students training inside it. And the windows were no longer dirty and slightly cracked they were fixed and the building looked as it had used to a long time ago.

Shortly after entering he decided to clear his head and walked back to his baby (A/N Hwoarang in Tekken always calls his bike his baby) and rode off to bother some low life street punks the Blood Talon was back.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi there sorry about the long wait everyone but relatives, ncea well you get the picture I on completely random note got ffx (final fantasy 10) yesterday and yeah random. But now it's the holidays I can update more yay!

**Now to my reviewers **

Thee Slushee

Hi there Shash glad you liked my last chapter sorry about the wait your last chapter was evil you know that.

Autumn's day

Hiya loved your last chapter also I like how you did Josh if you had gotten rid of him I would throw daggers at you

Erika tekken fan

Got your review can you update please I love your fic you write really well

Astaral slayerAsuka

Once more hi and next chapter Asuka plays a large role in it

yay the tournaments about begin now to have some real fun I laugh evilly at that thought just so all you Ling Xiayu and Asuka fans know they feature next chapter after all the threats in my reviews. I am kidding you know but some of those reviews not saying any names pretty much demanded Asuka to be in my fan fic.Keep reviewing cause if you review I continue yeah that's pretty much all I wanted to say.

Chapter 5

Street fights and lectures

Hwoarang stopped about ten minutes later at a nearby alley he had kicked many hoodlums and gangsters here in the past well at least till he was drafted into the milatery.It was also where he had meet Jin the first time and where his nickname Blood Talon had come from .Hwoarang examined his surroundings it was a long narrow dark alley and it walls looked as though they would fall down any minute. As he continued to check it out his eyes flicked to a gang of three cloaked men sitting there drinking and generally making fights with one another. He was about to finish it off for them! but decided they were weak and walked off to find better opponents however as he walked back one of the men dashed past him he shrugged it off and continued to walk back to his motor bike.

However the minute he was in sight of his bike he noticed the same guy and two others trying rather pathetically to hotwire his motorbike ,"now it's personal!", he yelled at the cloaked men angerly.The cloaked gang members stopped dead in their tracks when they heard him and hastily ran off back to the alley he had just come from.Hwoarang dashed after them in a hurry there was no way they were getting away with scratching his baby ,"oh they shall pay", he stated talking to the bike and continued to run after them.

Hwoarang cornered the three men at the end of a nearby alley one pointed a gun at him and shot it five times he dodged every bullet they gulped,"whats with that guy", one stated only to be kicked in the side so hard he fell unconscious instantly. One managed to escape and get his buddies much to Hwoarangs annoyance ,"damm got away!", he exclaimed out loud as he punched his fist down and by pure fluke it hit the second guy hard causing him to fall down unconscious on the street. He knew they were weak but not this weak he kicked him again andyelled," never mess with my bike bastard".

With that Hwoarang ran ahead to catch up with the guy who ran away he looked around the busy street and spotted them in the alleyway he had been in before. He approached them but instead of one there were now five,"time to teach you a lesson ", he exclaimed as he geared up for a fight. They turned to him with smug smiles on their faces,"hey Rick this the guy who beat you up?" the man came out of the shadow cowering,"coward!" Hwoarang yelled directly at the man. The leader came up to him and spoke ,"well lets see what pretty boys got shall we?", confidently

Hwoarang was getting angry first scratching his bike then calling him pretty boy oh they were going to regret this big time!. The other four nodded in sequence and all ran toward him fists pointing at him they were taken down swiftly by a well aimed low kick but much to his annoyance the leader managed to get behind him and punch his left side he shrugged it off and swore loudly at them.

With a motion switch he got his revenge the gang leader now lay on the hard concrete in moaning in pain Hwoarang walked forward ,"anyone else?", he stated only to be surprised by something said in the background.

(A/N) Now to Baeks viewpoint

Baek was walking by looking around the streets of Korea sighing to himself he had just finished a session of tae kwon do with a group of local kids they were as boring to train as those wannabes in the Korean military .It seemed no matter what Baek did or tried they never could take Hwoarangs place he had literally raised Hwoarang like he was his own child.Baek knew Hwoarang was not perfect in fact he was disobedient and had often started fights in these streets and recently went AWOL from the army. But yet Hwoarang was the only person he felt was worthy of his training.

Baek sighed and walked a bit further looking still at the dark alleys thinking about before Ogres attack and how things had changed. Then Baek heard some yelling so he out of pure interest went closer only to recognise a motor bike that was parked outside his Dojo only hours ago. He had wandered what had happened to it not so long ago ,it had laid dormant for some time .Baek was now intrigued so he walked further down the dark alley it was then he saw him Hwoarang his former apprentice fighting two cloaked men he yelled,"Hwoarang!".

Unfortunately he had made Hwoarang lose focus completely and Hwoarang was hit from behind knocked out temporally.

The two cloaked men turned to Baek and ran forward ,"attack him you idiots", they never got the chance almost instantly both of them were knocked unconscious by a powerful and well aimed heel axe.Baek frowned but did his usual victory stance and walked over to Hwoarang shaking his head disappointingly .

Hwoarang stirred," what the hell happened?", Hwoarang stated only to be dragged away and to get no answer.

(A/N)Now back to Hwoarangs view

He woke up to find he was being dragged away but who by Hwoarang thought who had guts enough to drag or interrupt the Blood Talon ,"Kazama is that you?", he asked confused Baek let out a snigger at his apprentices comments. He shrugged and looked to see where he was being dragged away to and to his surprise he saw Baek who gave him a stern look. He spoke," you why now?", there was still no answer he sighed and thought in his mind, why now why of all times in a fight with such weaklings.

Baek stopped quite suddenly and dropped Hwoarang,"ouch that hurt you know", he exclaimed out loud as he attempted to get up.

Baek rolled his eyes and stared at his former apprentice,"up now Sergeant!", he barked at Hwoarang .Hwoarang got up and said in a sarcastic tone,"where to master", Baek simply replied with,"Dojo step on it".

They drove off down the street to the dojo Baek was the first off the bike ,"you broke the speed limit do you know?",Baek questioned ,"since when did you care ",hwoarang answered back while still locking his bike up.

Baek and Hwoarang walked into an empty Dojo and both their eyes instantly fixed to a table with two envelopes that looked official on it,Hwoarang walked over to it and opened the one addressed to him while handing the other to Baek.Hwoarang exclaimed," again its only been like a few months since the last tournament!", Baek turned to Hwoarang confused,"how did they know I am here?", he asked Hwoarang rhetorically.

Baek soon put the letter down and turned swiftly to Hwoarang who was still reading over the letter," come sergeant we must train for the tournament but first your faults", Baek said with a amused expression on his face.

Hwoarang groaned and knelt on the Dojo floor preparing for a long and boring lecture this was something he had not missed ,"get on with it then",Hwoarang said in a uncaring tone of voice.

Baeks lecture went on for ever or at least that's what Hwoarang thought Baek told him how to be quicker and so on (A/N you get the picture).

Then Baek changed the subject to what to the third and forth tournaments all Hwoarang said was," later maybe", shrugging and changing the subject to Ogre.

However much like Hwoarang he also did not wish to discuss it right now and replied," now sergeant training we shall need it ",in a serious tone ,"you mean you do master not me its only been like three or four month's since the fourth tournament", in a sarcastic voice smirking at Baek."We shall not debate this sergeant train now!", in a commanding voice and with that the argument was over and they did their usual training.

By now they had been training practising moves over and over again when suddenly Hwoarang stopped and asked ,"how long are you going to me sergeant for?".

Baek replied swiftly while still keeping focussed,"until you have proven yourself worthy of beating me".

For the rest of that week Baek continued to call Hwoarang sergeant until a day before the tournament when Hwoarang blocked Baeks special move .Baek turned to Hwoarang after a practise match which neither of them won or lost ,"you are impressive Hwoarang however did you beat that Jin rival ?",in an intrigued voice.

Hwoarang answered him," no but this time I shall last time the army ruined our match!", he replied angrily punching his fist in the air.

Baek once more turned to Hwoarang and asked," what was the third and fourth tournament like and tell me is Law still around?".

After that they began to talk about what each other had done in the past few years the tournaments, rivals and well you get the picture.

Next day at Mishima hotel

Hwoarang parked his bike in a parking place provided and Baek once again commented," you broke the speed limit again what would you do if you were fined?", in a smug voice.

Hwoarang turned to meet Baeks stare and shrugged it off," bash them up probably", Baek frowned,"tae kwon do is a form of discipline do you know".

Baek never got a answer as Hwoarang simply walked off into the hotel to register and with that Baek followed trying to catch up to his apprentice.

Hwoarang looked around only to see a familiar face yell,"Hey Hwoarang over here meet my new friend", in an over excited voice he sighed and joined them.

Who is this person and how do they know Hwoarang find out next time on hunting hawks combine chapter 6 the tournament begins!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi again welcome to chapter 6 of hunting hawks combine by me! Hibeki well enough of that .Now for those throwing daggers at me for my last cliff hanger shash!.I have updated and these time no cliff hangers.

I forgot to do this last time

I do not own Tekken and I never shall sadly but I own a tekken tag game and tekken 3 and my ps2 so yeah you get the picture.

Now to my Reviewers

Note to people who read this please review I reply to every reviewer

Thee slushee

I know that ending was evil but that will teach you for being evil yourself, only joking shash I am glad you think Hwoarangs in character I try to keep to the story.

Erikatekken fan

Thank you reviewing me again I love your fic I am looking forward to your next chapter it's done so well! Update please!.

Now to chapter 6

Hwoarang walked over to Ling Xiayu but he e shrugged as everyone stared at him after Xiayus loud outburst,"hey what up Ling could you put your voice down or something", he replied as she ran up to him happily.

She dragged him across the floor to where they had sitting she introduced the girl beside her,"Hwoarang meet Asuka she's new to the tournament", she said cheerfully to him.Asuka smiled and said,"hi nice to meet you Lings been telling me about Jin do you know him?".

Hwoarang answered Asukas question,"he's my rival we hate each other but I don't hold a grudge against happy go joy here though", he pointed to Ling Xiayu,"she giggled.

They sat and chatted for a while until they saw Julia and Steve enter the automatic doors Steve was rolling his eyes as Julia discussed her favourite topic."Man Julia is there anything else you think about apart from nature or research.

Julia stared in shock and answered angrily at him," well what do you do then research just like I do ", she never got to finish because at that moment Ling reached them and hugged both of them pulling them also towards the seats. They sat down and were introduced to Asuka,"hi", Asuka said to Steve and Julia cheerfully,"so why did you enter Asuka?".

Asuka replied to steves question," to get revenge on a guy called Feng wai ", Julia asked her," what did this feng mai do Asuka ", she nudged Hwoarang and steve,"hey what did we do,"they both stammered.Asuka giggled and told them all why calmly," he invaded my fathers dojo and put him in hospital so I am going to teach him a lesson".

"Why does everyone enter to get revenge ", Hwoarang pointed out,"why did you enter then Hwoarang?", Steve stated smirking at him." Because Baek there entered and to kick Jins ass can you believe this the army interrupted our last match", he said angerly.Steve, Julia and Ling Xiayu gasped Baek you mean that mentor you said was killed by ogre", Hwoarang nodded and said,"Yep long story".

Just then a official stood up in front of the competitors and asked," can all king of iron fist tournament five participates come over here for the official rules now please", he said in a monotone voice. Ling Xiayu ran ahead of them they groaned well everyone except Asuka that is,"not again it's always the same rules", Hwoarang stated while Julia walked off and Steve nodded.

They walked over to join Asuka,Julia and Xiayu and listened to the usual long outlining of the rules only Asuka and Baek were listening to it Hwoarang observed until of course it was over .Baek walked over to Hwoarang he said," I there you must be wangs granddaughter", he asked Xiayu ,how do you know sir?", she asked extremely confused at Baeks knowledge of her grandfather.Baek smiled Hwoarang scoffed ,"oh Xiayu Wang asked you to meet him at the gym early tomorrow morning for training, you too hwoarang",Hwoarang and Xiayu both groaned," why did Wang enter is it he getting too old for this by now ",Ling Xiayu said annoyed ,"tell me about Ling I know how you feel", and with that both Xiayu and Hwoarang giggled.

"shoot look at the time guys!", Steve stammered at the clock they all looked up and saw it said 11pm and with that Steve and Julia ran off ,"hey you two going ",Hwoarang yelled back at them," to register see you all tomorrow!", Julia replied back hastily .

Hwoarang, Asuka and Xiayu looked at each other and said goodnight and with that they went to their dorms to sleep.

6:30am next morning

It was six thirty when a sleepy Hwoarang was woken by a nudge on his bed he stirred and grunted,"fuck who is it Steve?", he never got his because shortly after this murmured he was flipped off his bed by grab that sent him onto the floor face down," what was that for!", he exclaimed a loud waking Steve in the process. He looked up to see Steve laughing his head off and Baek giving him that your late look," man that hurts", he groaned. And with that found Baek made him stand up ,"dress and meet me in the lobby",Baek stated sternly at a rather confused Hwoarang.He got dressed and swore at Steve while darting out the door he knew Baek was going to lecture him big time for that and with he sighed. He reached the lobby of the Mishima hotel Baek signalled for him to follow almost the instant Hwoarang reached the lobby Hwoarang shrugged and followed his mentor to the gym.

When Hwoarang arrived he saw he was not the only one who had been rudely awaken Ling Xiayu looked at him dazed still half asleep," looks like I am not the only person up at this fricken hour of morning Ling Xiayu ?".

She nodded ,"they are crazy ",she commented at the fact that Baek and Wang had already started training Baek was doing his usual warm up and Wang doing his moves practising at a wall the two men eyed their unwilling partners and signalled for them to follow them they sighed and slowly followed suit.

8am

Training was over and Baek bowed at the now slightly over whelmed Hwoarang who's stomach was growling Baek ignored it and told Hwoarang,"that was good apprentice but next time you could do this",Hwoarang rolled his eyes and walked over to a not so happy go joy Ling Xiayu,"wanna get breakfast?".

Xiayu nodded and picked up her panda on the way to breakfast they chatted to each other about how Hwoarang got out of the army and stuff like that.

They arrived at the breakfast table five minutes later after meeting with Asuka who was also going down to join Steve and Julia.

When they arrived Steve and Julia waved to indicate where they were after all the dining hall was full of tournament participates .As they sat down Steve told Julia and Asuka about Hwoarangs wake up call everyone except Hwoarang and Xiayu was laughing,"hey Xiayu I thought you of all people would be laughing ", Asuka asked, Xiayu replied," I know how he feels Miharu used a similar technique to wake me up".

Hwoarang was starting to get annoyed with his friends antics so he changed the subject,"hey who's fighting who?", Steve replied," panda sorry Xiayu but I intend to win so I will try not kick his butt too badly", Panda came by and made a noise," she won't go easy on you either Steve".

Julia then said," I am fighting Wang", Hwoarang smirked looks like your granddads going out early Ling,"Xiayu gave Hwoarang a death glare. Then they all turned to Asuka and Hwoarang who you guys fighting?",Hwoarang answered," Paul ".Now it was Asukas turn ,"Roger",Steve told her that she could kick his kangaroo butt and she asked who roger was," that animal over there a push over if you ask me", in a confident voice," I hope your right Hwoarang".

Just then on the overhead an official announced "would Steve Fox please go to the first stage immediately your opponent is waiting", Steve got up and handed his plate to Julia who frowned and told him to hurray.

With that Hwoarang left for his fight with Paul leaving Asuka,Ling Xiayu and Julia a lone," boys trust them to run off," they nodded in agreement and Asuka asked," what do you want to do then?".

Xiayu was first to answer lets go to the local amusement park come on it will be fun!", Asuka agreed but Julia said she would go to the library to Research,"come on Julia steves right you have no fun", Julia was shocked by Ling Xiayus statement and unwillingly agreed,"anyway if we get bored we can see the boys fights", and with that they went.

They were there for half an hour before Asuka and Julia decided to check out the boys fights first they went to steves only to find out that Steve had won and panda was unconscious he smirked," was not even a challenge", confidently but his surprise Xiayu smacked across his face," ouch that hurt Xiayu what did I do?".

Next they went to Hwoarangs fight to their luck it had only just started as Paul had been late to the fight The official announced ,"Hwoarang vs. Paul phoenix ready fight!".

With that Hwoarang got into his fighting stance and Paul followed suit soon they were running at each other Paul aimed a phoenix smasher at Hwoarang But Hwoarang dodged it shortly following the dodge Hwoarang pulled a home surgery on Paul who tried to guard it but messed up it hit Paul hard to the ground .Paul got up and side stepped Hwoarang then kicked Hwoarang on his left side a kick ,"ouch that hurt",Hwoarang stammered however Hwoarang was not going to lose that easily for one thing he would never hear the end of it from Baek.So with that he quickly ran up to Paul dodged two low kicks aimed at him and knocked Paul out with a flying eagle which was followed up by a mid range punch in pauls chest.

The official checked to see if Paul was out completely and nodded which was shortly followed by ,"Hwoarang is the winner", and with that Steve went up to Hwoarang,"nice one Blood Talon you got better", shortly after Steve's comments Xiayu ran up to Hwoarang and hugged him ,"uh never do that again Xiayu ",he stated .Asuka and Julia had to go to their fights so they again separated and did their own thing,Hwoarang decided to see how Baek went with Gunjack,"wonder if he beat that metal tin can", he smirked to himself.Baek had just finished and as usual he did his victory stance then turned to see Hwoarang smirking at him," I gather you won",Baek stated at Hwoarangs smug expression,"yeah I did so did Steve ",Hwoarang answered and walked off as he saw Asuka looking lonely .Hwoarang walked over to smiling Asuka saw him and told him her good news," I won I beat that kangaroo guy badly",Hwoarang stated," good for you Asuka lets check out the arcade ".

It was dinner when they meet again they chatted while eating desert,"so how did every one go?", Hwoarang asked,"every one had reached the second round and was happy about it. The conversation turned to who they were facing next," so who am I to kick next", stated Steve confidently as he glanced at his table.

Steve answered his own question,"King",Hwoarang answered next," Nina ",it was then Baek came in and said," good luck all of you I shall see you tomorrow morning Hwoarang",he groaned every one giggled at this .Julia went back to the subject," I am versing some guy called Ganyu who you versing Asuka?",she smiled and replied," Bruce ".

Ling Xiayu was the last to say who her oppnent was," Christie I hope she's nice", Xiayu exclaimed,"I think she knows that break dancing guy ", Hwoarang commented.

And with that they went to their rooms chatting away As Hwoarang walked with Steve to their room Baek walked by,"Sensai who are you versing ?",Hwoarang asked Baek,"Law ",Baek said as he disappeared down the hall way.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I do not own tekken and never will because Namco does I however own a ps2 and two tekken games. I also do not own Hwoarang, Baek, Asuka, Julia, Steve etc because Namco also owns them.

I am back and here with a update for you all sorry it took me so long to update little crisis with homework man I hate ncea.Anyways I will only be updating once a week for the next four weeks because I have too much ncea stuff to do and hand in .But I promise when those weeks are up I will update quite regularly.

Now enough of ncea now to my wonderful reviewers

Thee Slushee

Hi again liked your last chapter sorry I did not comment on the 17th chapter but our computer would not let me for some reason. Update

Autumns Day

Its alright I know what you mean can not wait to your next chapter please do a sequel and please use ff10 in it because well I am obsessed with it right now and its awesome so is tekken.

suckertrainblues

Welcome to hunting hawks combine can not wait till you start your fic no pressure you only just started.

Erika tekken fan

Thanks for the review I really appreciated it I like your fic and look forward to an update.

Art freak

Hi there and welcome I am was so happy when I heard your comments but seriously your story's good too but thank you for adding me to your favourites your story's cool too. Please update!

Enough of that now to chapter seven

It was nine am when Hwoarang was suddenly woken up by ling Xiaoyu jumping on his bed,"what time is it?", Hwoarang mumbled still half asleep. He hid his head under his pillow only to have Xiaoyu take it away ,"nine am Hwoarang well past wakey time!", she said cheerfully.Hwoarang suddenly stared at her ,"shit Baeks going to kill me!", and glared at her she was wearing her usual bright outfit(A/N the one with a bow on it used in all the tekkens)

,"hey Ling do you know your out fits are hard on the eyes!", Ling Xiaoyu looked astonished by Hwoarangs comment.

Ling Xiaoyu got up off Hwoarang and walked over to Steve," maybe Steve's nicer in the morning", Steve heard this and grunted ,"hello sunshine its time to wake up!", she said to him Steve grunted again signalling for her to go away but Xiaoyu was not giving up .Steve covered himself with his blankets and groaned again Xiaoyu was about to do the same to Steve as she had done to Hwoarang when the door bounded open.Asuka came bounding into the room and jumped onto Hwoarangs bed grabbing the pillow on the floor and began to hit Hwoarang with it," ouch stop it Asuka stop it", she stopped and exclaimed," hi guys time to get up!",Xiaoyu smiled and the two boys groaned in annoyance.

She then turned back to Hwoarang who was now covering himself with the blankets that remained ,"hi there Blood Talon time to get up!", Hwoarang answered,"theres no fights today Julia said".

Asuka was not going to give in and Hwoarang knew that Asuka went back to Hwoarangs bed and whispered in his ear,"Baeks looking for you and he's got that look by father had when I was late to training",Hwoarang winced at the thought of one of Baeks lectures and sprang up ,"man now I'm screwed Baeks going to kill me or lecture me big time", he said worried .Ling Xiaoyu turned away from a annoyed Steve and exclaimed," why didn't I think of that ",she said ,"I'm just got it Xiaoyu I am just brilliant", Steve sniggered ,"that's highly debatable Asuka".

It was then when the door open again to reveal Panda and Julia ,"I picked your panda up for you Xiaoyu",Ling Xiaoyu turned away once again from the now even more annoyed Steve and said," thanks Julia I owe you one",Asuka now came out again and said ,"hi Julia hi Panda how's it?". Julia shrugged,"alright Asuka how are you?", shortly after saying this she joined the rest of the girls on Hwoarangs now empty bed and laughed when she saw Steve still holding a pillow over himself in defense.Julia asked Asuka,"wheres Hwoarang Asuka?", Asuka answered her question," in the shower I think", it was then when they saw Panda walking over to Steve who was unaware of Panda approaching him. Panda pulled his pillow away and slapped Steve ,"ouch what was that for Panda !", the girls laughed and Hwoarang emerched dressed in a sleeveless shirt and jeans .Hwoarang sniggered and commented," still sleepy Steve ",Julia and the others giggled at Hwoarangs comments and Steve just glared at Hwoarang evilly," hi Hwoarang", Julia said cheerfully.

Panda turned away from Steve and grunted,"Panda said hi Hwoarang", Xiaoyu translated Hwoarang eyed the whole room,"what is this a high school common room!", he exclaimed out loud .The other four looked at each other astonished by Hwoarangs comment," boys their all the same", Julia said while Asuka and Xiaoyu nodded in agreement. There was a moment of silence in the room as Steve got up ,"he rises", Julia commented sarcastically only to be glared at by Steve moments later," can me and Hwoarang have some privacy girls ?",he said bluntly and with that they began to walk over to the door. The girls stopped short of the door ,"see you two in the dining hall in half an hour",Xiaoyu yelled back at them ,"nice boxes Steve ",Asuka said as she left ,"get out!", Steve yelled and glared at Hwoarang who was laughing ,"shut up Blood Talon yours aren't much better!".

It was about half an hour later when they joined Asuka,Xiaoyu,Panda and Julia at a table in the hotels dining hall they sat down on the two remaining seats,"hi Steve hi Hwoarang",Asuka and Xiaoyu said at the same time. They began to eat their late breakfast when Asuka asked," is there any fights today because Hwoarang said there was none?", Julia nodded and said,"Hwoarangs right I researched it last night see Steve my research is usefull", Julia smirked at Steve confidently.Xiaoyu turned to Steve who was eating still,"did you give up on your family research", Steve answered Xiaoyus question unwillingly," no Xiaoyu I found out who my mother is". They looked at him intrigued,"well tell us then ", Julia said Steve sighed and answered ,"Nina Williams I was an experiment and its all their fault", he said angrily slamming his fist down on the table angrily .The group exchanged glances Hwoarang dared to ask the question," who led this experiment Steve?", Steve answered angrily,"the Mishima Zabatsu and they shall pay ".

Everyone in the room was looking at them now ,"uh Steve calm down will you do know everyone's looking at you!", Steve ignored Julia's comment and Xiaoyu changed the conversation back to opponents," so who's fighting who? Asuka", she said hoping she would answer,"Kuma", Panda grunted,"yeah Panda I will kick his lousy brown butt for you", she said confidently.Hwoarang answered next," Nina sorry Steve", but Steve did not react,"its okay Hwoarang it does not bother me".

It was after Steve's comment Hwoarang felt a sharp pain in his shoulder he turned to see Baek ,"I am against Law if your interested and you were not at training apprentice why?",Hwoarang winced and replied," sorry Sensei but I will train this afternoon promise".Baek was thinking if he should hold on the Blood Talons promise," this afternoon then Hwoarang do not be late", he said sternly and walked off as he saw Wang.

Hwoarang sighed,"that was close", and drank some more of his drink soon after this Julia continued their currant conversation," I am against some sumo wrestler guy named Ganryu apparently my mother versed him in the second tournament almost twenty three years ago".

Hwoarang commented," he must be old then hey guys you noticed all the old fighters are back from the original tournaments", everyone nodded and agreed but Steve had to comment,"Hey Hwoarang I thought you hated lectures".

Hwoarang looked at Steve and replied after all Steve was not getting away with this comment," I do Steve so who are you fighting anyway?", he said annoyed Steve got up and stretched," King, hey Julia you know anything about him?", Julia looked at Steve and calmly told him," Why should I tell you!".

There was suddenly a loud monotone voice that came out the blue as an Official stood up on the

Stage and announced,"due to the many injuries of yesterdays rounds all participates have today to recover and get ready for tomorrows matches".

Asuka stood up from finishing her food and asked ,"what's everyone going to do today ?",they looked at each other," anyone got an idea?", Steve mentioned,"theres some new arcade place in a street about ten minutes from here". Everyone thought about it and Hwoarang was first to answer," I like that idea Steve I'll join you", Ling Xiaoyu nodded and decided to join them so did Asuka. Now that left just Julia," let me guess the library to do research on nature stuff again", Steve said sarcastically to her ,"yes its better then wasting time on a screen ",Hwoarang disagreed and told her," no its not ".Asuka got up and suddenly asked Hwoarang,"can I have a ride on your motorcycle please Hwoarang?",he looked at her with that confident expression and replied ,"of course I do not see why not". He got up off the table and said," So it's decided we are all going to the arcade on my baby then", he said this while glaring at Julia.(A/N Hwoarangs baby is what he calls his moter bike)

Julia sighed ,"okay then I'll come but after lunch I am going to the library", with that they all went to the hotel carpark heading for Hwoarangs bike Asuka and Xiaoyu ran ahead excited. When they got there Hwoarang turned to Asuka,"lady's first Asuka you asked first", she blushed and got on and with that they headed for the arcade.

It was eleven by the time they reached the arcade and Hwoarang had locked up his baby in a nearby parking space Julia commented," you know Hwoarang you broke the speed limit", as Hwoarang entered the arcade. He turned to her and glared,"Baek already told me that and for your infomation I could not care less!", he said bluntly to her smirking as he and Steve went to a nearby machine. Steve was first to it and grabbed the red joystick (A/N you do know what an arcade machine looks do you) ,"wow tekken two there's actually an arcade game of the second tournament",Hwoarang came over and grabbed the blue joystick controls," verse you ",he said confidently .Asuka saw the two fighting vigorously on the controls and asked," can I play next?", she was ignored as Hwoarang commented on how young the characters looked Julia rolled her eyes and replied ,"of course they do Hwoarang it was like twenty three years ago you know", Steve looked away from the game and at Julia," who said we actually cared".

Steve went back to the game only to find the character Kazuya had k.o on the screen and was showing a reply of Hwoarangs character King finishing him off,"you cheated", he demanded at Hwoarang Asuka giggled and Hwoarang defended himself," no I just took advantage of your lack of concentration", he replied back to Steve,"rematch", Steve said and so it went on.

It was three hours later when they finally escaped from the arcade to have some lunch," boys trust them to get worked up over a game",Asuka had spent the time at the arcade playing Space invaders and some game called Point Blank 3 while Julia and Xiaoyu had chatted with Miharu.Steve and Hwoarang were still arguing ,"you cheated admit it Blood Talon",Hwoarang told him rather bluntly to ,"shut up and get over it I'm hungry", Steve stopped and agreed with Hwoarang so they all headed to the dining hall for a late Lunch. Julia and Asuka sighed,"at least they agree on that at least".

It was while they were eating their food it was silent and peaceful at first as everyone had left already and only the random couple were in the hall .That was when they heard a loud crash and shortly following a man with horns and black wings and funny looking scars all over him slammed into the hall causing half the roof to fall and shattering the windows to shreds while also making a hole in the remaining roof with a red laser beam .They blinked unsure of what they were seeing ,"is that devil ?",Julia said Steve looked at her," let me guess you did some research", She snared at Steve .And like that the freaky Devil like creature left leaving the group stunned and no longer hungry ,"lets go I lost my appetite ",Hwoarang said Xiaoyu agreed and the others followed as they left the dining hall.

They were in the lobby when Baek approached ,"Hwoarang we should start training now", he said sternly Hwoarang shrugged and decided against complaining this time ,"see you guys later ",he yelled out at the group and left to join Baek at the Gym.

It was dinner when he saw Steve again he was eating alone at an empty table," you just missed them Hwoarang", he yelled out as Hwoarang approached the table with some dinner of his own. He sighed Baek had trained hard core well at least he did not have to train tomorrow he thought to himself ,"Baek train you hard Hwoarang?", Steve got no answer at first,"yeah he sure did anyway where's Julia and the others Steve?".

Steve smiled and replied,"Julias you know where and Xiaoyus with Panda and Asuka and where they are I do not know", they looked at each other and asked the same question," so looking forward to the fight tomorrow?", they both replied yeah and continued to eat.Hwoarang asked if they had found out anything on the incident at lunch Steve replied," no one has a clue and they are not saying anything either so I guess we will never know", they both sighed and finished eating.

They headed for their room there was a TV show Steve wanted to watch so Hwoarang having nothing better to do joined him and yeah spent until twelve at night watching TV. Before Hwoarang turned the light off Steve asked him,"hey Hwoarang do you think we will fight each other in this tournament?", Hwoarang shrugged and replied ,"who knows maybe we will maybe we won't".Hwoarang turned off the light and fell asleep,"see you tomorrow Steve oh by the way I have no training tomorrow", he said to Steve,"yeah whatever," Steve said and fell asleep.

Next chapter the second round begins who will win and who will lose revealed in chapter 8 of hunting hawks combine!


	8. Chapter 8

Welcome to the eighth chapter of hunting hawks combine

And I would like to welcome any new reviewers I have a saying you review me I review you.

And this is getting boring I do not own tekken I shall never own tekken because Namco does and I also do not own any characters used in this fan fic.

Now to my wonderful reviewers

Thee Slushee

Glad you liked it Shash I know when I was writing it I burst out laughing at the comment myself it was a random comment I thought up. And Baek was making Hwoarang train so why would he want to play him apart from that please you update I hope update please both your story's

Art freak

Welcome to my fan fic and thank you for your review if you have any suggestions you are welcome to say them but no flames.oh loved your comments it really made me happy your fics cool too.

SSJ-Vash

A new reviewer welcome to Hunting Hawks combine you like trigun I love trigun it's so cool and dbz is one of my favourite cartoons ever.

ErikaTekkenFan

Cool thanks for your comments and like I have already said any suggestions for future chapters welcome. Look forward to your next chapter

KrappKarmin

Welcome also to Hunting Hawks Combine I checked out one of your story's it was good and thanks for reviewing.

Autumn's day

Glad you liked it sorry I took so long to update but yeah ncea

And for everyone's info yes that was Devil Jin who shattered the Hotel last chapter Reviews are welcome.

Now to chapter 8

Hwoarang and Steve woke up early the next morning without a wake up called from Xiaoyu or Julia ,"hey when's your fight Hwoarang ?",Steve asked on their way to the Gym to spare against each other.Hwoarang looked at his programme for the day and replied,"11 am at the ",Steve sighed," mines at nine this morning want to a practice fight I think I might need it",Hwoarang smirked," why not but I won't go easy on you", Steve opened the door to the Gym not surprisingly Baek was there ,"typical Baek really typical can't he relax for one day",Hwoarang said rolling his eyes as his master glared at him. Steve sniggered," I think he heard you Hwoarang", Hwoarang ignored Steve's comments,"are we going to spare or not Steve".

Steve got into his fighting position," ready to lose Blood Talon ",Hwoarang was already in a fighting position," no the Talon never loses",Baek snorted in the back ground only to be meet by Hwoarangs glare Steve aimed a kick at him but Hwoarang dodged it and hit back with a series of fast low kicks making Steve lose his balance Steve tried to regain his balance but was knocked down by a series of two punches to his left and two kicks which hit shortly after(A/N also known as the home surgery move).Steve regained his balance and got up ,"that was good but not good enough!", he swore as he ran towards Hwoarang catching him off guard with a high kick followed by a mid range lick at Hwoarangs chest," ouch that hurt", he exclaimed but soon got Steve back with a flying eagle which Steve blocked," shame Hwoarang that the best you got",Hwoarang smirked and quickly followed up with a grab which sent Steve landing on the hard gym floor. Steve stopped and said," Okay I give but I only stopped because I got a fight today next time we finish it ", Hwoarang agreed and for once did not boast Steve was a reasonable fighter.

They left the Gym in a hurry as Steve had his fight in an hour and still had not had breakfast hwoarang joined him because Baek was about to point out his faults again!.

They arrived at the Dining hall sat down got their breakfast and the girls came in Xiaoyu was skipping in as usual with Asuka and Julia chatting away about some other matter. Xiaoyu came up to them as fast as she could ,"hey guys what you do to each other", she said seeing the bruises on Steve and Hwoarang ,"training ",they both replied Asuka and Julia sat down now with some breakfast in their hands ,"hi guys I thought you hated training with Baek",Steve answered for him," he trained with me Asuka why on earth would he train with Baek voluntarily ".The three girls looked at each other and replied ,"oh assume too much",Hwoarang answered this tme,"at least you can admit it", before getting a blunt look from Asuka.

Steve finished eating and left in a hurry," sorry guys got to get to my fight see you later", and with that he dashed off Asuka and Xiaoyu looked confused," I didn't catch that what did he say again?",Asuka questioned ,"he's got a fight with King in half an hour". Julia stopped and looked at Hwoarang,"does he have his at nine today cause if he does I got to leave as well",Hwoarang nodded and Julia went off Xiaoyu followed as she saw Jin in the hall way.

Hwoarang looked at Asuka ,"well its just us two now what do you want to do ?",he questioned she replied ,"well my fights at two pm so I have plenty of time why not check out that cool arcade place again and this time I'll verse you!",Hwoarang smirked ,"think you can win ",Asuka gave him a confident look," lets go".

They spent about an hour and a half at the arcade Asuka beat Hwoarang ten times at tekken two with Jun but Hwoarang beat her about 12 times with Baek ,"not bad Hwoarang ",Asuka said as he got on his motor bike to get to his next fight," not bad yourself Asuka ",he yelled out as he drove off.

Asuka sighed and saw Steve who was looking triumphant ,"let me guess you won",Asuka said 'of course I did ",he replied .

Hwoarang made it just in time to his match against Nina Williams She was waiting in the arena with the official standing there patiently waiting for Hwoarangs arrival "made it just in time and ready to kick some butt", he said confidently to himself.

He locked his Baby up and walked over to where they were standing ,"Nina Williams vs. Hwoarang prepare to fight 1 2 3 fight!",Hwoarang was ready and blocked several welled aimed punches at his head and pulled of a round of blizzard kicks at Nina they hit instantly and too fast for her to block. Nina then out the blue pulled off a spider knee making hwoarang fault his next move then she followed up with a spiral explosion she said," come on be a challenge your worse then my sister",Hwoarang got up almost unscratched from her last move and ran up to her pulling off a grab sending Nina across the ground she tried to get up but was stopped when he pulled off a hard rocker knocking her down once more and followed again by a flying eagle ,"now to finish you off ",he said pulling off a hunting hawk on Nina knocking her out he sat on her and sighed as he swore some Korean.

The Official came up and exclaimed ,"Hwoarang is the winner ",and with that he left while some medics looked at Nina Hwoarang got up off her and went to see if he could find the others.

He continued looking around for Asuka and the others but could not find them anywhere so hwoarang fast getting bored stopped by Baeks fight Baek was fighting Law and the fight was worth watching at least that's what Hwoarang thought anyway Law was showing no sign of giving up but neither was Baek it lasted for an hour and just when he was about to leave the official declared,"Baek Doo San is the victor",Baek bowed and told Law to train more.

Hwoarang left fast as to avoid a lecture from Baek he hopped onto his motorcycle and drove to a nearby café to eat and hopefully be on time to Asukas match .He arrived at a nearby Café parked his Bike and entered it was not crowded but he saw Steve and Asuka talking,"hi guys hey Steve how did your match go",Hwoarang yelled out causing everyone to look at him he sighed and thought why do I always gather so much attention.

Asuka and Steve giggled ,"Hwoarang join us",Asuka called out to him he sat down and ordered a drink of mountain dew(A/N I felt like it mountain dews my favourite drink) Asuka turned from Steve who was telling her all about beating King ,"hey Hwoarang how did your match go anything like the arcade game this morning",Hwoarang groaned," don't rub it in Asuka and yes I did win", Steve looked at them," when did you two go to the arcade?",Hwoarang and Asuka exchanged looks ,"I beat him ten times with Jun ",she said mocking Hwoarang Steve laughed and Stated ,"no way I only beat him once and well I am not saying anymore",Hwoarang frowned in annoyance his pride was being abused," but Asuka you fail to say how many times I won ",Steve was intrigued they were arguing ,"you two are so cute when you argue", only to receive deadly glares from both of them.Hwoarang told them ,"twelve times Asuka and Steve watch your back!",Asuka changed the subject,"Hwoarang can you give me a lift to my fight ?",Hwoarang wanting to get out of there as soon as possible agreed and they headed to a nearby parking place.

They got on the bike and drove off to the arena ,"hold on Asuka I am about to break the speed limit",Asuka smiled ,"you always do that Hwoarang why", he smiled while staying focussed on the streets ,"because I can and wanna",he said confidently smirking to himself.

They arrived at Asukas fight she despite the lift was ten minutes late her opponent Bruce had the usual Boxing shorts jumping up and down eager to fight," I will give him a reason to fight ",she said Hwoarang laughed ,"Miss Kazama your late",Hwoarang stood up when Kazama was mentioned ,"Kazama where?",Asuka giggled ,"me", Hwoarang stared in awe ,"miss Kazama can we start now I have a schedule you ",Hwoarang shrugged and urged her to fight they would talk later,"Asuka Kazama vs. Bruce ready Fight",Asuka got into fighting position Bruce was already ready and pulled the first move off he punched her but Asuka used this to her advantage and grabbed him jumping on him when he was down and puling his arm he screamed but got up .Bruce stood up," you going to pay for that girly",Asuka looked angry she yelled and swore at him," never call me girly you freak", she hit him ten times in the stomach and if Bruce had not already had enough she ran up to him again jumping and pulling a cherry blossom(A/N I know its Juns move but I do not know her moves and she fights similarly to Jun).The official called the medics ,"Asuka Kazama is the winner",Asuka walked over to the Beaten up Bruce," never call me girly!",she snapped at him,"yikes remind me not to make her mad",Hwoarang said a loud Asuka glared at him ,"he asked for it you know".

It was soon dinner and the part that had been destroyed the other day was fixed Steve was fixing a wound on his arm from his battle with king Asuka was talking to the other two girls and Xiaoyu was excited about her second fight tomorrow ,"Kuma won't know what hit him I will do it for Panda!", she exclaimed happily Julia started talking about her homeland again Steve groaned," not again ",Julia saw all of them were groaning," fine you choose a subject Hwoarang",He asked Asuka the question that had nagged him since Asukas fight that afternoon,"hey is it true your last names Kazama and why didn't you tell me?".

I am evil yay find out Asukas answer next time on chapter 9

Sorry it took me so long to update but I had this stupid science assement due and I had too much homework anyway I will update weekly from now on.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi there and welcome again to Hunting Hawks Combine by me Hibeki sorry it took long to update but expect a new chapter once a week as ncea is still pissing me off and exams are coming .Any way I thank all those nice reviewers who bother reviewing and yeah has anyone heard about the tekken movie next year or knows what its about cause it sounds cool it better be realised in NZ because the animated movie in 1996 never came here and I want to see it.**

**To my reviewers**

**Jelly thank you for your review and his name is not Horgy it's Hwoarang but glad you like him and also glad you liked my story I like it when my school friends review.**

**Ssj-Vash you reviewed me again well its an honour and I read your fic its cool Triguns a cool anime I happen to be a anime fan myself my favourites Gundam Wing.**

**Art freak I am sad you finished your fic Last Chance but thanks for the mention at the end sorry I did not review much I reviewed your last chapter though and can't wait for you to write another story.**

**Erikatekkenfan you have a new penname but as I can't remember it I'll keep to this one I saw your site its so cool I found out stuff I did not know and yeah is it really true Jun might be alive ? Because if it is I am happy Juns one of my fav characters in tekken.**

**Thee Slushee glad you liked it again and I know Steve does not kick I just forgot I only have tekken tag and tekken 3 however thanks for pointing that out. And yeah look forward to an update on both your stories and we'll talk later.**

**Autumns Day sorry about the punctuation but yeah editing was done in a hurray last week and your chapter was really well done I liked how you used Seifer in it look forward to an update.**

**I do not own Tekken I never will Namco hopefully always will unlike Naughty dog and Insomniac games selling out poor spyro and crash .And all characters in my fic are owned by Namco but I do own two tekken games one on ps2 and one on ps1 and my playstation two which is my favourite item in the whole world except the TV.**

**Now to the actual chapter **

Chapter Nine

Second round continues

Everyone groaned, this was going to turn nasty. After all ,Jin Kazama was Hwoarangs rival there was a moment of silence as Hwoarang realised his friends knew about this except Steve who was looking oblivious to the situation," her last names Kazama ?',Steve questioned breaking the silence ,"yes Steve her last names Kazama and what's it to you Hwoarang?",Julia questioned the angry looking Hwoarang.Xiaoyu whispered to Julia,"Jin Kazamas his rival and hate each other", Julia was stunned ,"we knew something you didn't ",Steve teased Julia, she slapped him ,"ouch that hurt ',he whined ,"I did know Steve but I didn't think they hated one another ",Hwoarang glared evilly at everyone except Asuka ,"why didn't you guys tell me!", he snapped .Ling Xiaoyu got up and stretched ,"because Hwoarang if we did you would go up like an exploding tnt crate",Xiaoyu exclaimed, Hwoarang stood up and yelled at them alerting everyone to his presence ,"well I did and why now in the second round I hate Jin but I'm friends with his sister that's extremely fucking wrong man!".

When he finally sat down he only glared at Xiaoyu and Julia ,Steve was still unsure of what was going on but by the loud out burst he figured something was up .Asuka came up to Hwoarang and calmed him down," its okay Hwoarang I didn't know you and Jin hated each other so bad I have yet to even meet my brother ", she said calmly Hwoarang smiled scaring both Xiaoyu and Julia .Hwoarang never calmed down that easily except if he liked someone or something. They looked at each other menacingly while Steve started to get up ,"well see you guys tomorrow and good luck on your fights tomorrow girls", he exclaimed while leaving .

Hwoarang stood up again everyone had gone back to eating but a few still remained watching ,"what you looking at got a problem!", he yelled at them Asuka giggled and with that they walked out of the Dining hall avoiding the random glances from the intrigued Diners.

He arrived at his hotel room later to find Steve playing Burnout 3 on a ps2 that was connected to the 40 inch wide screen TV in their room (A/N I once was staying in this hotel and there was game console provided for our entertainment ).

Hwoarang looked at him,"what the heck?", Steve looked up,"it's provided nice eh", Hwoarang smirked,"can I play?", he asked ,Steve who was focussed on the screen taking down cars looked up and replied," Sure ".

It was at seven am when Asuka popped into Hwoarangs room and nudged him,"Baeks looking for you he said you're late as usaull, he groaned," screw him I want to sleep". But Asuka knew from her father how persistent Dojo masters were and pulled off his blankets laughing at his colourful smiley faced boxes," do you mind Asuka!", he yelled, causing Steve to murmur something abusive.

She left afterwards," see you at breakfast smilely!", he looked down and groaned ,"Damm you Baek I don't even have a fight today ",he swore to himself careful not to wake Steve who was sleep talking again. He got into an orange and black sleeveless top and a pair of black jeans and put his goggles on again above his head.

He walked into the empty Gym it was always empty at this time in the morning and in the far left corner Hwoarang could see Baek doing his tae kwon do routine. Then bowing as he noticed Hwoarangs presence approaching," your late apprentice do I have to get you an alarm clock apprentices so you turn up on time!", he said this rather bluntly.Hwoarang glared," no sensei you do not and why do we have to train today after all neither of us have fights today",Hwoarang exclaimed. Baek got up and faced his apprentice ,"its like I have said many times apprentice practice practise …","practice ",Hwoarang continued causing Baek to smile," you know that at least Hwoarang how come you never put it into practise then?',Baek asked intrigued .

Hwoarang got into his tae kwon do position ,"because that's following your authority master I do not like authority as you well know", he said while still practicing his moves.Baek smirked and continued to perfect his Lighting Halberd move the rest of the training consisted of the two sparing each other Hwoarang won but Baek as usual pointed out his mistakes unmercifully

At breakfast they all meet again Steve was looking dressed up in a white Jacket ,white sneakers and red pants with his hair combed back Julia entered in her fighting clothes of a blue denim skirt a brown sports top and native style headband while Xiaoyu was her usual bright self in a bright pink top and shiny white shorts with her hair in the usual pig tails. Steve was first to get his food while the others followed suit getting their breakfast ,"getting dressed up for your fights girls", he exclaimed. Julia rolled her eyes ,"making snide comments this early Steve ",she replied Asuka came over at that moment ,"hi guys hey Julia Xiaoyu ready to kick some butt", they replied in unison ,"yeah we are ready",Asuka giggled at the two boys . Who were having a arm wrestle and Hwoarang was losing ,"face it Hwoarang I am better with fists strength then you and you know it", he said confidently Hwoarang looking really pissed off replied hastily," whatever Steve".

Just then an announcement was made ,"WILL LING XIAOYU PLEASE REPORT TO STAGE TWO AREANA YOUR OPPONENT IS WAITING!", it said in the officials mono tone voice.

They stopped talking when the announcement was heard ,"oh sorry guys I got to go see you around",Xiaoyu said while hurrying past the tables to get to her fight .They blinked ,"that was fast who's she fighting again?", asked Hwoarang Julia smiled and shook her head," don't you guys ever read your schedules ",Asuka Hwoarang and Steve all replied to this accusation ,"yes we do only for our fights though after all you always know who's fighting who anyway!",Hwoarang said confidently Julia had a look that Steve had seen a few times ,"well what if I got beaten and was out the tournament what then Horgy,"Hwoarang snapped back at her," never call me that again Julia".

Steve and Asuka held the two back ,"come on you two calm down won't you anyway your fights soon Julia ",Asuka said playing peacemaker between the two .They stopped bickering and sat back down ,"fine then but never call me Horgy again that goes to you all", he glared at everyone evilly Julia got up again and said she was off to train for her fight.

Steve yawned ,"glad that's over so what you two want to do after all Julia's fight is at 3 pm so we have like", he stopped trying to figure out how many hours there were left to her fight," well its 9 am now so there's like five or six hours to go ",Asuka exclaimed confidently smirking at the still thinking Steve ,"wow your smart Asuka", Hwoarang complimented Steve nodded in agreement . They gave their empty plates in at the counter and paid ,"those two owe us ", Steve exclaimed while leaving the lobby ,"hey how about we check that really big department store out that we passed on Hwoarangs bike ",Asuka exclaimed.

The two boys exchanged glances ,"isn't that a chicks kind of thing",Hwoarang pointed out Asuka gave him a look ,"it has a store that's devoted to sports and a large cinema how look has it been since you two have seen a decent movie?",Asuka said eyeing the two boys evilly.

They sighed and said ,"Okay you got us no girly movies though",Asuka smirked and yelled ,"Yippee we're going to the movies ",Steve and Hwoarang looked worried ,"are you high on sugar Asuka",Steve asked nervously .

She glared and him," now lets go to the bike and go now", she said sternly dragging the two along to Hwoarangs bike ,"now she's sounding like Baek ",Hwoarang dared to comment .

It took half an hour to find the place even though it stuck out like a saw thumb mostly due to Steve's navigation as Hwoarang was driving the bike.Asuka jumped off as soon as they stopped ,"yay we're here", she exclaimed letting everyone know they were there ,"could you be any louder",Hwoarang commented ,"look who's talking", Steve commented only to be met by both Hwoarang and Asukas glares .

Anyway they soon came to a theatre on the fifth floor.Asuka ran up and before the others could comment choose the movie and brought three adult tickets for a movie called Doom (A/N it's a movie coming out soon here in NZ).

Steve looked at his ticket while waiting in a line,"cool a horror movie I always thought girls liked girly Romance movies ", and he was met by Asukas glare.

Hwoarang gave in the tickets and sat down near the bottom row," sure you won't get scared Asuka", she looked him,"no way I never get scared in these kinds of movies", she said over the sound of the commercials and Steve eating pop corn.

The movie ended and Hwoarang and Asuka still staring at the huge movie screen and Steve getting up and stretching ,"that was good eh guys?", he questioned as the two finally snapped away from the now empty screen ,"yeah great ",Hwoarang and Asuka said in unison .

They had lunch there a meat lover's pizza to be exact and headed to Julia's fight at the second stage arena.

Julia was there alright impatiently waiting for her opponent Ganruyu who was now twenty minutes late ,"probably sucking over my mother again ",she said annoyed .They parked the bike nearby and arrived to see a very angry looking official and impatient Julia wondering where the hell Ganruyu was ,"hey where's your opponent Julia?",Hwoarang questioned the other two following ,"nowhere to be found its bad enough he flirts with my mother but to be late is a real annoyance he's so dishonourable", she said in an angry tone ,"you just sounded like Baek do you know that ",Hwoarang commented Julia sighed ," I know I did but I just want to fuckin kick his butt", she replied ,"wow Julia can swear I never thought", Steve pointed out only to be meet by a glare.

The official got up and announced," JULIA CHANG IS THE WINNER BY DEFAULT ", in the usual monotone voice that they always had. Julia sighed and turned to her friends,"oh Xiaoyu won by the way ", Asuka ran up to her,"yay you know what we did Jules?" she questioned her,"no but you can tell me Asuka", she replied happily.

They went back to the hotel Steve and Hwoarang had developed a addiction to burnout 3 and were playing against each other in double impact(A/N I own burnout 3 if you have not already guessed) .An announcement was made,"CONGRATULATIONS TO ALL WINNERS OF THE SECOND ROUND TOMMOROW HOW EVER DUWE TO THE AMOUNT OF INJURIES YOU WILL HAVE A FREE DAY TO TRAIN OR DO WHATEVER ", they stopped playing and Steve exclaimed,"damm is that the time the girls will be waiting for us".

And with that they left for the dining hall which was by now crowded it was difficult to find Asuka and the others .They eventually found them or the girls found them Hwoarang was getting some food when he found Asuka was in front of with a tray with rice on it ,"hey where are the others?", he asked as he moved along his plate getting filled at the same time .Asuka showed him where they were and the two sat down Steve soon found them also with a plate full of rice and sushi .

Julia sighed," I wish I could of kicked that guys butt but still I won anyway and tomorrow I have time to research", she exclaimed making both Steve and Hwoarang roll their eyes ,"what a good way to use your time Julia unlike some apprentice of mine who plays games ",Baek said giving Hwoarang a look .

Hwoarang groaned sat his Masters sudden appearance ,"you would say that Baek you would",Hwoarang answered back making Steve Asuka and Xiaoyu laugh Baek frowned and sternly replied while leaving ,"I'll see you at training at 1500 hours sharp", Steve looked at him ,"what's 1500 hours mean Hwoarang ?", he asked .

Hwoarang told the others,"its means 3 pm sharp its military terms Steve", he answered annoyed,"oh", they all said except for Julia of course.

**Well that's chapter nine done wow almost up to ten chapters and not even up to the third round yet anyway reviews are welcome as always but please don't flame me its evil and I do not flame people because its really sad to do that.**

**Next chapter relaxation training and an appearance from Jin see you next week**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hunting hawks combine chapter 10**

To my loyal yet patient reviewers sorry for the late chapter I was stressed by NCEA anyone who does not come from NZ your damm lucky you don't have to do it. Anyways I am on exam leave/holiday since schools over Yay and for those who do you will agree with me it sucks!.Well I recently played tekken five and I now know more then before so sorry for being so late but I will update weekly from now on.

To my wonderful yet patient reviewers

Art freak

Thanks for the compliment don't envy me I am not perfect and you're a damm good writer yourself thank you for reviewing my ff8 story I really appreciate it. Are you going to write another tekken story?

Infiniteevil101

Thank you for reviewing your so nice yeah Hwoarang rocks so does Asuka and your story's please don't hurt Steve he's cool.

SSJ-Vash

Uh thanks for reviewing anyway um sorry if I took my time but I recently was struggling for ideas anyway its about to get interesting .

Thee Slushee

Yay thank you for reviewing got your review for my other story and pleased you liked it its only right since you're like my friend and all can't wait for an update good luck for your ncea science exam.

ErikaTekkenfan

Sorry there was not much fighting but I promise from now there will be and your story's rock .so does your site by the way yes I know you like Asuka and yeah I think they make a cute couple so yeah and Jins in this chapter but not majorly yet.

Jelly

Nice try on his name but is Hwoarang and yes I will send you a link every time I update good luck on exams I hope you do well thanks for the comments .

I hate this part

I will never own tekken except for my playstation games and yeah you know the drill and Namco owns all the characters so there done!.

Hunting Hawks Combine

Chapter 10

Third round Chaos

It had been a week since the tournament had began and an interesting one at that Hwoarang thought as he pretended to be asleep .Xiaoyu was knocking frantically at the door which Steve had locked the night before to get some peace and hopefully a sleep in after all their fights were not due to start until 1.00pm plenty of time to sleep .Hwoarang looked at the clock beside him ,"damm there must have been a power cut last night ",he swore as the clock time was flicking on and off .

He got up out of bed looked for some clothes to fight in ,"I guess these will do ",Hwoarang said to himself as he got changed into his typical black jeans and orange/black vest .Steve was talking in his sleep again ,"Julia's problem ",Hwoarang said as he left the room to see what the actual time was .

Hwoarang looked at the clock in the lobby it was not only not working but the whole lobby was shattered there was glass everywhere the desk where they registered looked as though something had smashed it pretty much to pieces ,"whoa who or what hit this place last night", he exclaimed before hearing a familiar ,"Horgy ",from Asuka .

Hwoarang turned to face her and caught her before she slapped him faintly,"hey where did you get that from", he asked, Asuka and Xiaoyu

Started to laugh,"okay hey what's he doing here!" he barked loudly when he saw Jin coming up to Ling Xiaoyu.

Jin gave Hwoarang a glare then turned to face Xiaoyu ,"please Ling get out of this tournament before its too late its dangerous and I don't want to see you get hurt", he said sternly not smiling .Hwoarang had not seen Jin since last tournament ,"hey Kazama afraid of losing to a girl !",he yelled out grabbing Jins attention .

Jin turned back to face him, his expression the same as before,"you know nothing Hwoarang you'll get your fight be patient "; he said and walked off as a man with a scarred chest came by.

Asuka broke the silence ,"come on lets go to our fights eh Horgy ",she said cheerfully to the group ,Hwoarang looked at her ,"never call me Horgy alright ",he snared only to cause them to laugh.

They all arrived at their fights on time though Steve was forced to get up by Julia who looked pissed off that morning Hwoarangs fight was first and as he got prepared to fight the others sat down waiting for it to start,"who's he fighting again Julia?", asked Asuka, Julia smiled she had gotten rid of her anger onto poor Steve who was still rubbing the large black bruise on his cheek.

Julia smirked ,"me ",she said causing the others to look at them ,Hwoarang smirked ,"bring it on ",he said confidently to Julia who quickly answered his challenge ,"I am not going easy on you Hwoarang and you better not go easy on me either", she explained still looking at Hwoarang ,he smiled ,"of course who said I would ".

The official arrived in a black car,"Hwoarang vs. Julia Chang ready fight ", the official said in a monotone voice.

Hwoarang got into staring position so did Julia,"ready Hwoarang ", she exclaimed, Hwoarang never answered her because at that moment he ran to her and pulled a flip on her causing her to fall back onto the wet puddle beside her,"well that was dirty ", she said Hwoarang smirked and exclaimed," of course it was you said not to go easy on you".

Julia got up her jeans now dripping wet pulled a flash uppercut followed by foot stomp causing Hwoarang to exclaim ,"ouch that hurt ",loudly.Hwoarang soon got over her attack and the fight was on again Julia tried to pull off her lightning bolt move but Hwoarang side stepped it and did a spinning trip kick Julia fell to the ground again but hit Hwoarang square in the face with her left fist causing Hwoarang to flinch .Hwoarang managed to avoid a very powerful flash uppercut but stopped to catch his breath Julia also took a moment ,"your reasonably good you know ",he complimented her Julia stood up ,"same for you ",she exclaimed .

The official looked at his watch ,"I have a schedule to run ", he complained Hwoarang got back up on his feet as he saw Baek enter the crowd watching them with a stern look ,"damm he would love to see me slack off ",he exclaimed annoyed narrowly avoiding a kick at his head he grabbed Julia and pushed to the ground giving her just enough time to get up before he pulled off a mid air kick and bloody guillotine .Julia collapsed to the ground the official stood over her and announced,"Hwoarang is the winner he proceeds to the forth round ".

He crouched with the others over Julia who managed to get up ,"I'll take her to the medical centre ",Xiaoyu said while escorting Julia to the hotel.Hwoarang looked at Asuka ,"so how did I do?", he questioned her Asuka giggled," great you did great oh Hwoarang could you give me a lift to my fight?", she asked ,Hwoarang looked at her ,"sure could you hold on a minute ",he told her running up to Baek ,'what did I do wrong this time ?",he stated Baek looked at him ,"you did well apprentice but there were some things to improve on I'll see you at training ".

Hwoarang looked at him in awe ,"what more training oh fuck ",he said taking his frustration out on a nearby pole Asuka came up to him and hugged him ,"I think you were great Hwoarang ,he looked back at her ,"of course I did now this lift" he said helping her onto his bike.

They arrived at the arena to find an impatient official and Feng Wei meditating,"ready to kick that bastard's butt Asuka?" Hwoarang asked, Asuka smirked, "you bet Hwoarang", she went up to the official,"um sir I am here now so can I start fighting ", she stated.

The official snapped to when he was told,"of course Miss Kazama ",

He stood between the two fighters and announced,"Asuka Kazama vs. Feng Wei ready fights", (A/N I forgot the beginning so improvised).

Feng Wei got into fighting position as did Asuka she attacked first ,"you'll pay for putting my father in hospital", she yelled as Feng Wei fell to his knees by falling tower move shortly followed by another two kicks to his left and right side the first one hit him hard but he managed to block the second instead grabbing Asuka who managed to get free just in time and throw him off balance at a tree he groaned in pain ,"now you know how my father feels jerk ",she yelled in Feng Weis ear before slamming him with a sacred blade move then a heavens hammer move causing him to fall down once more .

Hwoarang was intrigued she was good ,"go Asuka kick his ugly butt to hell and back", he yelled ,Asuka giggled and managed to dodge two punches aimed at her chest.Feng Wei laughed loudly ,"you think you can beat me little girl", he exclaimed Asuka was angry ,"no one calls me a little girl and gets away with it jerk", she yelled as she pulled two falling towers on him which was shortly followed by a heavens hammer and sacred blade .

The official looked to see if he was still couscous,"Asuka Kazama is the winner she proceeds to the forth round", the official announced.

She stepped over Feng Wei ,"your such a show off", she exclaimed and walked over to Hwoarang ,"now that's over time for some fun!", she exclaimed excitably Hwoarang looked at her ,"man you kick ass you know ",he told her Asuka smiled and held him," so do you Blood Talon", she teased .

Asuka was first on the bike,"come on lets go see Steve's fight he's fighting some cyborg guy", she exclaimed as Hwoarang started the bike up and with that they drove off.

Hwoarang stopped suddenly,"what's wrong Hwoarang ", Asuka asked

He turned to her,"oh nothing probably I just thought I saw a freaky looking guy with a whole in his chest ".

Asuka blinked ,"are you having hallucinations or something Hwoarang",she asked him he glared at her," hell no I never see things that aren't there come on Steve's fight probably already started", he told her and drove off again.

A/N well I'll stop there heh heh I am evil guess who that was cause I aren't telling you until next time review review review and update !.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I do not own tekken and shall never in the entirely unfair yet crazy world we live in own it and further more Namco will always own it because if I did I would probably wreck the story line. I would however love a copy of tekken five dark resurrection but its not out yet and may only come to arcades yeah Namco owns this and every tekken character in the game and hopefully it will always be that way.

So sorry about the late update but I had to write my other fic and as my friend says I have no excuse as I am off school shame for all those who have homework nah I was joking most of you don't have ncea SO YOUR LUCKY.

I can't write separate comments for you now but to all those who bother I'll review you or send you a message and anyone's welcome to review but no flames its evil and mean.

Chapter 11

Hwoarang stopped suddenly and pulled the brakes and took the keys out of the ignition they had stopped nearby the arena that Steve was supposed to be fighting in.

Asuka ran ahead and yelled back," I think its started Hwoarang hurry up!", Hwoarang got off his baby and examined a scratch on his bike it was strange and unlike something a normal human could do but he could swear it was not there before,"damm Kazama did you do this", he swore angrily he knew Jin had nothing to do with it but who else could he blame.

Just then he heard Asuka yell again he shrugged and ran up to her ,"coming master",sarcasticly only to be meet by a death glare from Asuka ,"I hear cheering its already started Hwoarang what's holding you up anyway?", she asked him.

Hwoarang looked at Asuka and told her,"someone's scratched my baby ", Asuka looked at him,"is that all you think about Hwoarang your bike!" she exclaimed.

Hwoarang smirked and answered,"not just that I think of other stuff too", he defended Asuka giggled and gave him an intrigued expression," like what? ", she questioned she never got an answer.

Hwoarang found some spare seats and pointed to one Asuka took it and sat down and began to watch the fight it was the second round now ,"STEVE FOX V.S BRYAN FURY ROUND TWO FIGHT",. The Official announced the cyborg and Steve both in their fighting stances,"prepare to lose cyborg ", Steve exclaimed in his annoying British accent.

With that Bryan came at Steve fast the artillery in his belt clinking against his belt as he ran with a punch followed shortly by another two mid range punches all aimed at Steve's chest .Steve managed to dodge the attack pulling off a sky high move Bryan was hit directly by this sending the cyborg back about six spaces Bryan was unfazed and lunged at Steve with an anaconda rage move which made contact with him rather painfully .Bryan laughed evilly and was surprised when Steve pulled a stun gun move followed closely by a gut drill forcing Bryan back onto the ground Steve smirked confidently as Bryan swore at the sky for in anger.

Bryan began to get up ,"I'll teach you why my names fury!", he yelled at Steve who never let him finish the sentence as at that moment he pulled off a cyclone knee clip Bryan tried to hit him with a jet uppercut but Steve dodged it instead doing a ducking body low move .

Steve fell on the ground in exhaustion as Bryan was now lying on the ground unmoving,"man that was tough but still I'm the best brit here", (A/N I have no idea of Steve victory stance so just accept this one).

The Official stepped by Bryan nervously to see if it was over about a minute later a more relieved Official stood up once more and announced ,"STEVE FOX IS THE VICTOR HE PROCEEDS TO THE FOURTH ROUND",.

Asuka and Hwoarang got up from their seat s and went over to Steve who was waving his hands in the air in victory,"nice one Steve you're not a bad fighter ", Hwoarang mentioned causing Steve to turn around their eyes locked,"hey guys how'd I do?", he said to them Asuka giggled,"don't get too cocky I'm still in this and I might just rub that smirk off your face ", Asuka told him.

Steve shrugged and replied,"I'd like to see you both try Asuka and Hwoarang ", Hwoarang smirked back and Asuka dragged the two to Hwoarangs bike,"hey what's the hurry Asuka?" Hwoarang whined from being dragged so suddenly from the arena to his baby.

Asuka stood there,"I want to see my cousin fight Xiaoyu ", she told them the two were stunned," your related since when," the two blurted out at the same time.

As Hwoarang drove the bike both of them demanded to know how Asuka was cousin so she told them most of it but not all of it.

FLASHBACK

Asuka was walking towards her room at the Mishima hotel when Jin came walking by she was surprised to see him pull her suddenly into his hotel room as man with black hair pushed back in a spike walked past eying her evilly it gave her the creeps the way he looked at her. She remembered he had a horrific scar across his chest and was wearing training pants one of his eyes were red which freaked her out.

She turned her gaze to Jin's room looking around it was just like hers only clothes were everywhere and it looked as though several fights had occurred here.

Jin looked at her and warned her," that man you just saw was Kazuya Mishima my father he's very dangerous in fact this whole tournaments dangerous Asuka if you want to live a reasonably normal life get out of here now!", he told her.

Asuka was really confused now,"who are you and why do say reasonly normal life is there something I should know ", she exclaimed

Jin looked at her,"you mean you don't know Asuka ", he answered shocked Asuka nodded he invited her to sit down and told her to pay attention .Asuka sat down on his unmade bed," my apologies on the state of the room but I had a few problems yesterday ", he told her the whole story about the devil gene, ogre his mother Jun Kazama and about some old man called Heihachi Mishima.

By the time all this was taken in it was midnight and Asuka was well quiet as one would expect one question still remained,"Jin how did you know about me ", she asked he smiled,"my mother mentioned you once and so did my uncle when I was little I found out the relation by hacking into my grand fathers old documents after he died recently and he deserved it too", he answered.

He turned to her again," if Heihachi or Kazuya was to find out about you being in this tournament your lives in danger as you're related to me ", he said.

Asuka stood up and yawned as it was past midnight,"I'm sorry Jin but I have to avenge my father and quitings just not me but I will try to avoid danger I promise Jin ", she told him about to leave the room.

Just as she was about to leave she replied," Your mother sounds really nice Jin", Jin smiled for once and told her,"maybe I'll tell you later Asuka but until then watch your back I don't want to see you get hurt!", he exclaimed while she left the room.

End of flashback

All three of them arrived uncomfortably though Steve was complaining about being cramped on the moter bike," well it was meant for a minimum of two people Steve not three", he replied annoyed . Steve stretched and went over to Asuka,"wow so your kazamas cousin man is Jin going to be annoyed when he finds out his rivals friends with you ", Steve told her while sniggering at the thought of Hwoarang and Jin arguing over Asuka.

Asuka ran up ahead to the arena,"actually he already knows and Hwoarang ", she said grabbing the red heads attention,"yeah", he replied.

Asuka continued to speak ,"Jin says he has more important matters then fighting you but he said if you dare hurt me he'll fight you there and then",.

Steve laughed,"oh sounds like a threat eh Hwoarang ", Hwoarang glared at him,"whatever looks like the match is about to begin", Hwoarang said changing the subject.

Ling Xiaoyu was there and Jin was standing there the two were speaking it seemed like Kazama was telling her to quit,"hey Kazama you wimp fight her or are you scared of hitting a girl", he yelled out at them. Xiaoyu waved cheerfully Jin just glared and replied," this is none of your business Hwoarang and keep your hands off my cousin"; he yelled back Asuka giggled and waved.

The official arrived before the two got into a fight ,"JIN KAZAMA V.S LING XIAOYU READY FIGHT!", he announced in the same old mono toned voice ,"hey Steve is it me or are they trained to say it like that or something", Hwoarang said aloud receiving a nasty look from the official.

Jin and Xiaoyu got into their fighting stances ,"I'll try not to hurt you too badly Ling", Jin said as Xiaoyu jumped up and pulled off a fortune cookie combo which Jin blocked instead pulling a switch bade move sending Xiaoyu back a few spaces.

She soon got up however and managed to do a phoenix twin kick on Jin who winced but did not flinch she then did several other kicks which Jin dodged,"come on Jin you can do better ", she said he nodded silently and ran ahead grabbing her sending her back a little to close to the Official comfort zone .

She got up once more and managed to pull off her fortune cookie combo on Jin this time he did not block it instead he fell she then pulled several flapping wings kicks while he was still down .However this did not last long he soon got up and said," sorry Xiaoyu but I'll have to finish this ", she looked at him confused.

Not long after this Xiaoyu found herself being hit by several powerful punches and kicks she tried to get up but was stopped when he did a savage sword move while she was down.

The Official looked away from Hwoarang who was insulting him muttering," Why do I even bother with this job its not like we're paid well anyway!". He saw Xiaoyu down and announced,"JIN KAZAMA IS THE WINNER HE PROCEEDS TO THE FOURTH ROUND".

Well that's enough for now hope you'll forgive me for taking so long to update but yeah look out for chapter 12 the fourth round begins.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not and will never own the tekken rights neither the characters in the game or the storyline as I would screw it up anyway so that's a good thing.

Namco will hopefully always own tekken and yeah I hope they never go so low as to stop it as I like many other fans will do something to them if they ever did.

Ok before I start I know I can't reply to my reviewers but if you give me a signed review I'll go to your profile and send you a reply and to any one who does a unsigned review just put your email in and I'll send you a email reply and I know I always say this NO FLAMING ! IT'S EVIL.

Now to chapter 12 of Hunting Hawks Combine

Hwoarang was woken that morning by Steve playfully pretending to punch him his fist getting closer and closer to Hwoarangs face .Hwoarang being his usual self with quick reaction times caught Steves wrist and twisted it ,"ouch what was that for!", moaned Steve stroking his wrist painfully. Hwoarang smirked meeting Steves glare ,"Baek came by said you had better be ready for your fight today he said you would need it", Steve told Hwoarang as the blood talon got up stretched and walked slowly towards the shower.

Hwoarang had a huge headache from last night he was not even sure of what had happened last night.

Steve looked at him as Hwoarang shut the door to the bathroom,"humph someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed again", he muttered as Ling Xiaoyu bounded though the door happily,"hey guys me Julia and panda are out of the tournament so we're staying at a nearby apartment with Julia ", she told him excitably.

Hwoarang came out of the bathroom again dressed in his Tae Kwon Do uniform ,"hey lady's what you up too?", he asked confidently striding past Steve the girls smiled ,"we're staying at Julia's apartment since we're out of the tournament isn't it great now we can see everyone's fights!", Xiaoyu announced happily .

Hwoarang looked at Steve and sniggered his expression said everything,"hey Julia I think Steve here is getting a bit lonely without you here at the hotel", he told her laughing as he was meet by Steves death glare.

Julia looked at him,"well why don't you escort me to the library to do some research Steve", Julia teased, Ling Xiaoyu pushed Steve out the door,"hey who's room is this mine or yours", he retorted at Ling," and besides I have a fight today!", he complained.

Hwoarang burst his bubble (A/N I love that cliché saying),"no Steve there's plenty of time before your fight "; he said helping Ling push Steve out the door Julia giggled and followed amused by the conversation.

Once Steve was gone ling Xiaoyu turned to Hwoarang,"aren't you going to train after all it's your master your fighting isn't it", she asked Hwoarang shrugged and answered,"yeah I'll train after I get some food I wonder where Asuka is isn't she usually with you guys".

Ling Xiaoyu looked at him," no clue sorry Hwoarang we aren't in the tournament anymore", she replied Hwoarang just said,"Oh ".

Hwoarang arrived at the dining hall there were less fighters there now as it was now in the fourth round after all but the tables were still set up with plates ready for hotel guests and participants in the tournament.

Ling Xiaoyu left shortly before he had entered the lobby saying something about finding Asuka ,Jin was sitting alone as usual eating he looked worried about something strangely enough he saw Jin motion Hwoarang over to him.

Hwoarang went over to Jins table receiving a few random glances from some hotel guests after all it was a well known tournament the media was all over it .Hwoarang went over and sat down Kazama was wearing his usual flamed pants and blue hoody with his face covered by the hood ,"Hwoarang I have to ask have you seen Asuka anywhere I need to warn her of something important", he told him Hwoarang looked at him cock eyed ,"how important and why?", he asked Jin he was meet by a typical for her ears only glare.

Hwoarang got up and felt someone pinch him,"ow who's the fuckin bastard who did that!", he yelled angrily he saw Baek walking past him,"Master", he exclaimed in total surprise.

Baek turned to look at him,"Hwoarang you should train I want a decent opponent and if you don't train….he started but was stopped,"you'll never win I know master ", answered Hwoarang sighing to himself he even saw Jin smile .Hwoarang turned back to Jin,"rub that smirk off your fuckin face Kazama or I'll never tell Asuka for you!", he yelled out loud at him.

Two hours later

Hwoarang sat on a rock watching the grass sway from side to side it looked as though the guy employed to do this was on strike because the dark green grass reached his knees Hwoarang had not been able to find Asuka anywhere in the hotel or the places they were usually hanging out in .

He was currently waiting impatiently for Baek Do San his Master and mentor to turn up,"dam this Baeks never late to fights ", he yelled angrily the official seemed to agree.

Finally Baek turned up also in his Tae Kwon Do uniform," you ready apprentice prove to me just how good you have become", he told him ,Hwoarang just smirked in confidence,"I have to beat you Master to beat my rival Kazama Jin", Hwoarang told his master.

Baek got into fighting position and replied,"you have to beat me first Hwoarang before you can beat your rival", (A/N I think that's what the two say before the battle in tekken five).

The Official stood between the two fighters and announced,"BAEK DOO SAN VS HWOARANG READY FIGHT",Hwoarang and Baek both stood in fighting poses watching each other seeing where each of them would first strike .

Baek struck first pulling off a powerful heel lance on Hwoarang who did not flinch but instead grabbed Baek and ran up him forcing Baek down .Baek got up ran fast at him kicking repeatingly at Hwoarang ranging from high to low kicks he managed to block a few while some hit him causing minimal damage.

Baek stopped this accidentally giving Hwoarang time to counter attack Baek with hard rocker move followed up by a flying eagle Baek could not block the flying eagle but dodged the hard rocker move cutting the damage in half.

Baek was not down and it would take more then that to defeat his master and he knew it he breathed in catching his breath ,"I will not lose to you master ",he yelled he was getting annoyed as the Officials cell phone was going off with p-money as a ring tone (A/N p-money is a new Zealand song which I have heard a few too many hundred times )he kicked it out of the Official's hand and yelled ,"get a decent ring tone you moron",.

Baek could not help but laugh at his apprentices annoyance to the Officials phone and lost focus just as Hwoarang aimed a set of machinegun kicks at him he tried to guard them but failed instead he was sent back a few feet he gathered himself up catching Hwoarang off guard with heel lance then taking full advantage of Hwoarangs position he did his special sending Hwoarang down .Baek stood there foot over Hwoarang but much to his surprise Hwoarang grabbed him and flung him back sending him to the floor instead Hwoarang too took this to his advantage pulling off a series of machine gun kicks which was followed closely by a hot feet move and a home surgery which sent Baek screaming in pain to the ground .

Hwoarang stood against his master and declared," I'm sorry master but I must do this ",

Baek look up at him knowing he was beaten angry at losing but yet happy his apprentice had been able to beat him.

Hwoarang ran forward and pulled off a Hunting hawk combo finishing the fight the Official having gathered up his phone and grumbling in Japanese declared,"HWOARANG IS THE VICTOR HE PROCEEDS TO ROUND FIVE",.

Hwoarang did not do his usual fighting stance but instead declared," Master I will continue my training I promise but I must do this ",he told Baek who was getting up slowly Hwoarang helped him ,"Master how did I do", he said smirking at Baek ,"fine but there's still much you need to learn",Baek told him Hwoarang groaned.

When Baek was finally up he and Hwoarang went to the bike and got on Hwoarang broke the speed limit as per usual but left Baek at the hotel he had a fight he wanted to see else where but something was praying on his mind about last night something very irregular .

FLASHBACK

Hwoarang and Asuka were on the motorbike at eleven pm at night Asuka could not sleep as she felt she was being watched Hwoarang being a good friend for once! Thought a little fresh air would help and he wanted to ride his bike without any free loaders to bother him.

So they were speeding along Japan was still as vibrant as ever lights on everywhere Asuka was enjoying this while Hwoarang focussed on the cars in front.

They stopped at a park and entered a local shop as they were thirsty it was after all a hot night they got two mountain dews (A/N my favourite fizzy drink gaming juice) and sat in a seat at the park they heard a crash and a loud banging noise a power pole fell cracked in pieces they were completely confused Asuka got up being curious checked out what was happening.

A man who kind of resembled Kazuya looked at him his eyes were red and body tattooed with horns and purple bat like wings looked at them and at Asuka both of them were alarmed and ran the devil like man strided towards them laughing evilly.

He caught them in a corner about two houses away from his motorbike Hwoarang yelled,"run Asuka to the bike lets get the hell out of here", they ran for it the devilish creature eyes focussed on Asuka she stopped and fell on the concrete path holding her arm in agony Hwoarang angry that the creature had hurt Asuka attacked him with a flying eagle move the devilish creature laughed again and flew off as it sensed another presence!.

Hwoarang ran up to Asuka she was not hurt but a strange black marking appeared on her shoulder she looked at him and it ,"what happened what is it Hwoarang!",she questioned Hwoarang shrugged ,"I don't know but it looks familiar I don't recommend telling Jin though because he'll kick my butt for sure if he found out",.

Asuka smiled,"he sure would ", she replied Hwoarang helped her to the bike and they went back to the hotel.

END OF FLASHBACK

Hwoarang stopped suddenly he knew he was holding up traffic but he suddenly felt worried what if she was one of them what if she was more then just some cousin and man was Jin going to kill him when he found out he thought himself.

The horns of car were tooting loudly at him he suddenly realised where he was and drove off allowing traffic to flow freely again ,"dam Asukas fight is staring soon hope she's alright ",he said to himself.

AND I'LL LEAVE YA THERE ME EVIL WELL THAT SHOULD GET YOU TO KEEP READING AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REMEMBER I WILL REPLY TO ALL REVIEWERS NO FLAMING ITS EVIL!.


	13. Chapter 13

Hi and welcome to Hunting Hawks Combine chapter 13

I will say it again anyone who reviews me will receive a reply and to those unsigned reviewers if you put your email down I'll email you.

I do not own tekken and never will all characters in the video games that I use are Namco's not mine.

Chapter 13

The horns of car were tooting rather loudly at him he suddenly realised where he was and drove off allowing traffic to flow freely again ,"dam Asukas fight is staring soon hope she's alright ",he said to himself.

15 minutes later

Hwoarang arrived at the empty fighting arena no one was there well yet that's how it seemed anyway until he saw the Official standing behind the shadows looking annoyed and glancing every 10 seconds at his watch.

Asuka soon arrived she was wearing a black sleeveless top with a blue short sleeved jacket on over it her shoulder had a black burn on it that looked strangely familiar to him.

Asuka ran up to meet Hwoarang,"hey Hwoarang ", she yelled Hwoarang just looked at the marking on her shoulder. Asuka looked at it and frowned,"think people will notice it ", she asked Hwoarang shrugged his shoulders,"maybe but lets hope Kazama doesn't ", he replied.

Just as Asuka was about to say something an official came over to them ,"Miss Kazama your opponent has arrived and I have a schedule to run", he said ,Asuka slapped him ,"don't be so impatient you moron ",she yelled at him causing the official to swear under his breath.

The Official walked over to the middle of the ring and announced,"ASUKA KAZAMA VS YOSHIMITSU READY FIGHT".

Asuka got into her fighting stance Yoshimitsu stopped meditating and got up ,"lets have some fun", she said as she ran up to him at a fast pace dodging Yoshimitsus sword and doing a low kick and a sacred blade move on him Yoshimitsu was unfazed .

He blocked several attacks and spoke,"your last names Kazama any relation to Jun Kazama by any chance", he asked Asuka she gave him a look of my business not yours.

Asuka stopped hands on her hips,"I thought we were fighting I wanted to have some fun", she complained Yoshimitsu spoke again," I fight to save orphan children but do you have a reason ", Asuka groaned," I did and you sound just like my Father".

With that they continued to fight this time round Yoshimitsu attacked first with a kamikaze attack followed shortly afterwards by a thunder blade attack Asuka blocked his first move but the second hit her forcing her back a few paces.

Ling Xiaoyu came by and sat down next to Hwoarang,"go Asuka kick his butt! ", she yelled out loudly Panda just grunted and pushed Hwoarang over a bit more forcibly,"hey Xiaoyu teach your Panda some manners!", Hwoarang yelled. Asuka giggled while getting up from the ground do a exorciser move on Yoshimitsu forcing him down for a few seconds followed by a falling tower move which stopped a prison gate move in the making.

Yoshimitsu got up and tried to hit her with his sword but missed badly he looked around to see Asuka jumping at him hitting him directly in the mask with a falling rain attack yoshimitsu dropped his sword and fell to the ground.

Asuka stood over him,"I'm sorry I have to do this but tell them I said sorry", she told Yoshimitsu as she did a heavens hammer move knocking Yoshimitsu temporally out.

Ling Xiaoyu bounced off the seats happily hugging Asuka,"you did so well Asuka", she announced happily at her friend until she noticed the black marking on her friends shoulder,"hey Asuka what's that?", she asked.

The Official got up and announced,"ASUKA KAZAMA IS THE WINNER SHE PROCEEDS TO THE FIFTH ROUND".

Hwoarang went over to her this time giving her a smirk,"nice one Suki you kicked his ass", he told her Xiaoyu looked at him,"Hwoarang did you notice that marking on her shoulder ", she asked him.

Hwoarang gave Xiaoyu the tell Jin you die expression as did Asuka Panda just made a noise ,"panda said well done ",Xiaoyu confirmed Asuka looked at her ,"hey Ling how do you understand panda anyway?".

Ling Xiaoyu replyed ,"I'll tell you when you tell me about that marking Asuka", Hwoarang groaned and thought to himself why of all people to notice it did it have to be Xiaoyu she will tell Jin for sure.

Asuka pleaded with her," please don't tell Jin I don't want to tell him yet", Xiaoyu looked at panda who agreed,"Okay but tell him later on when I'm there", she said.

Hwoarang sighed and stood up,"hey ladies who wants to see Steves fight he's fighting that mysterious guy who looks like blade from that movie and it's at the mall too", they agreed so Ling Xiaoyu and Panda walked to the mall while Hwoarang and Asuka went on the motor bike.

When they arrived there were several media vehicles parked,"dam that was my spot ", yelled Hwoarang who would've smashed the man getting out of it but Asuka was with him and Steves fight had already started by the sounds of things.

He parked his motorbike nearby the mall instead and walked into the overcrowded shopping centre entrance ,"hey out of my way moron ",Hwoarang kept saying as the two brushed past crowds of people in their way .He had to laugh as he grabbed a few seats for them to on ,he saw a camera man clutching a camera with a dagger sticking out of it and a reporter swearing ,"man that guys so fuckin edgy I thought weapons were supposed to be banned in this tournament ",the other camera men were not holding theirs up either fearing the same would happen to them.

Julia Xiaoyu and Panda arrived talking about girly things then turning their attention to Steve who was fighting a man in black ninja like gear with an x on his face,"hey he looks like the guy from the matrix ", Asuka said the others agreed with her and kept watching the fight.

Steve jumped up and pulled off a sky high move followed shortly by a cyclone knee clip Raven fell but got back up no expression printed on his face,"I got you where I want you", Steve said confidently dodging a crusader move aimed at him .Raven ran up and did a blind ghost move on Steve which made him lose focus and get hit by a wave of kicks ands a shadow spear move pushing him down.

Raven turned towards him with a cold hard glare and told him," resistance is useless fool!", Steve did not agree and got up doing a gut drill right into Ravens chest then jumping up again with a sky high move which knocked Raven down once more,"now to finish it ", Steve yelled as he hit Raven as hard as he could with a Stun gun attack.

Cameras flicked as Raven was out cold so they were no longer at threat and Steve waved his arms out in victory.

The official stood over Raven and kicked him," that will teach insult me jerk", the Official muttered Asuka and Ling looked at Hwoarang,"well looks like your not the only person who insults the Officials Hwoarang ", they all said Hwoarang swore under his breath and they laughed.

Once the cameras and most of the people were gone they went down to Steve who looked as though he had beaten the world,"not bad eh Julia", he said to her smirking she slapped him,"where were you once we got to the library's computer you disappeared?", she demanded.

Steve taken back by this exclaimed ,"hey Jules I went to find Hwoarang and see his match but uh…he was not there", Julia was not convinced and the others were laughing ,"your excuses are worse then Hwoarangs ",Asuka pointed out causing both Hwoarang and Steve to look at her evilly .

Steve soon recovered ,"nice to see you too Julia Asuka what happened to your arm?", he said causing everyone to look at Asuka ,"yeah its like that tattoo Jin has wait your not…",Julia began .Hwoarang changed the subject ,"its nothing guys we just got attacked last night no biggy", he said they looked even more intrigued now ,"who attacked you Asuka ?",asked Julia Asuka sighed ,"I don't remember but please don't tell Jin he'll kill Hwoarang ",she exclaimed.

Asuka stopped but it was too late she had dropped Hwoarang in it,"hey don't look at me like that I was only being a good friend how was I to know someone would attack us!", he exclaimed in defence.

Ling Xiaoyu changed the subject successfully this time ,"hey who's hungry cause I am and its nine pm ",everyone nodded ,"yeah I'm a bit hungry myself ",Steve said yawning Julia shook her head ,"I'll never change him", she said everyone laughed as they headed to the hotel.

WELL THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER 13 LOOK OUT FOR CHAPTER 14 SOON WHEN THE FIFTH ROUND BEGINS AND JIN WHAT WILL HE SAY WHEN HE FINDS OUT!.


	14. Chapter 14

Hi and welcome to hunting hawks combine chapter 14

I do not own tekken and never will so that's the end of that.

Uh I would like to say merry Christmas and happy holidays to any who read this fic and if you review I'll reply as I don't know if I'll be updating after this relatives and stuff happening.

So onto my chapter but remember NO FLAMES its Christmas soon and its sad to do that at this time of year you know.

Another thing for those loyal reviewers you're welcome to review my latest fic King of iron fist tournament 6 dark revelations reviews would be greatly appreciated.

Hunting Hawks Combine

Chapter 14

The group left the mall separating into two groups Ling Xiaoyu, Julia and panda headed back to Julia's apartment as it was late and they were afraid something would attack them after all there had been accidents like that recently .Steve groaned,"I'm hungry lets eat ", Asuka agreed while Hwoarang was thinking to himself about something,"hey Horgy your not the type to think your scaring me", Steve yelled at him while still walking towards the motorcycle where Asuka was standing already.

Hwoarang snapped to and replied ," so can't a guy think for a minute geez the one time I do this and you yell at me oh and Steve call me that name again and Kazama won't be the only one to get beaten up".

Steve stood impatiently glaring at him Hwoarang walked over to the motorbike and started it up for some reason it was playing up and refusing to start ,"what the fuck what's wrong with you stupid bike ",he yelled Asuka looked at one of the wheels ,"um Hwoarang someone's struck your tyre and its kinda flat", she told him .

Hwoarang was furious someone had punctured his tyre on purpose,"come on guys we going to have to walk back to the hotel", he said while muttering a few swear words.

They soon arrived at the dining hall which looked like it was still open so they went in and found a table which was easy as most people had left or were training at this late hour.

A waiter came by ,"I'm sorry lady's and gentle men but the restaurant closed two minutes ago the bars still open though", the waiter said causing Hwoarang who was already pissed off to go almost ballistic on the guy.

Hwoarang in the end went to the bar with Asuka and Steve dragging him by pulling his shirt they were also annoyed and sat down at the bar Hwoarang ordered ,"I'll have a beer please Asuka will have a coke and Steve uh yeah Steve will have the same and three packs of potato chips".

The man quickly got their drinks and put three packs of chips in front of them ,"pleasure doing business with you sir", he replied happily as Steve paid for the food he had seen the prices and Hwoarang was already annoyed enough as it was.

They soon began to eat and drink the conversation swept onto last night Hwoarang told Steve what happened.

Asuka yawned and looked at her watch and exclaimed,"Shoot its eleven o clock I better go to bed I got a fight tomorrow sorry guys ", the two men waved and left the bar heading towards their rooms.

NEXT MORNING

Hwoarang was woken suddenly by Steve who was chatting to Julia on the phone it seemed they were laughing he could hear it literally though the phone,"and they say I'm too loud ", he said. This caused Steve to glare at Hwoarang who was muttering about what he would do to the bastard who wrecked his baby.

Steve smirked,"they are laughing at you Julia says your variety in food is wonderfully exotic", he told Hwoarang; he didn't feel like reacting for now so he walked into the bathroom to have a shower.

When he arrived at the dining hall later on Jin was there with a look of shock planted on his face Hwoarang would have laughed but it was so strange seeing Kazama that way.

Jin looked at Asukas shoulder panic evident in his voice,"Asuka tell me how it happened oh yeah and did the guy have wings and horns?", he asked Asuka who was confused,"yes he had horns and yeah he looked like some freakish devil".

Jin looked at Asuka concerned,"Asuka you have to listen to me whatever you do please do not go out alone again at night and don't get angry no matter what!", he told her .He then turned to Hwoarang who was confused at the situation,"Hwoarang I told you keep away from Asuka this is your fault!", he yelled at him.

Hwoarang looked at Jin smirking ,"hey Kazama if it hadn't been for me Asuka would have been fried that night and I was only trying to cheer her up you fuckin moron", he yelled Jin was furious but then calmed down realising he was getting unwanted attention.

He looked at Hwoarang calming down and helping Hwoarang up,"I know you meant well Hwoarang but I don't want her hurt Hwoarang make sure nothing else happens to Asuka or you won't get that fight you hear and Asuka", he said getting up from a seat walking over to her,"if you hear voices or have nightmares your welcome to see me at any time ", he whispered to her before leaving.

Hwoarang was getting over what had just happened ,"whoa did he just tell me to protect her ",he stuttered causing Asuka to smirk ,"yeah I guess he did but Hwoarang is something bad going to happen", she asked .Ling Xiaoyu looked at them and then at Asuka who had gotten over it by now trying to calm Hwoarang down ,"Asuka listen to Jin and nothing will happen he knows what he's doing so trust your cousin ",she told Asuka then turning to Hwoarang ,"hey Hwoarang don't you have a fight today ",she said.

Hwoarang looked back at his schedule,"yeah I'm to fight some guy named Graig Murduk and...Oh shit my fights due to start in half an hours time sorry guys gotta run ", he yelled as he left the group.

When he got out of the hotel he realised his motorbike was being serviced,"damm bastard wreck my baby and make me fuckin walk to the fight you shall pay", he yelled in the carpark before resigning himself to walk there instead.

Hwoarang arrived at his destination the airport ten minutes late five minutes more he would have been disqualified from the tournament Murduk was there yelling insults at him while a pushy official came up to him ,"sir your late I have a schedule you know".

Hwoarang was angry so he snapped at the official," I'm here ain't I you officials are all the same "; the official went to his position muttering curses under his breath.

Hwoarang was ready and was determined to stay in this tournament ,"bring it on King Kong wannabe", he said causing Murduk to rise a fist at him and exclaim," you punk I'll break your face", as he got into his fighting stance .

(A/N King Kong you should of heard of and if you haven't it's a huge hairy gorilla and people are obsessing about it here in NZ)

The official announced the start of the match,"HWOARANG VS GRAIG MURDUK READY START", came the announcement Hwoarang was first to strike a blow.

Hwoarang ran fast towards his opponent as soon as the fight started was slow getting out of his stance but managed to block a kick at his chest.

Hwoarang smirked while Graig mocked Hwoarangs previous mood,"your weak I'll crush you ", Murduk announced Hwoarang sighed and replied," your way too up yourself".

Murduk heard Hwoarangs comments and ran angrily at him doing a double hook combo which missed as Hwoarang side stepped it and did a spinning trip kick hitting Murduk square in the chest.

Murduk fell to the ground but rose back up shortly after with a cannon ball move Hwoarang didn't manage to block it and fell to the ground wincing in pain.

Murduk laughed and did not realise Hwoarang was behind him until too late Hwoarang jumped in mid-air did a powerful overhead kick hitting Murduks head hard.

Murduk was furious now,"I'll teach you that no beats me!", he yelled before crouching and hitting Hwoarang in the stomach,"ouch that fuckin fuck", exclaimed Hwoarang as he fell on the ground Murduk smirked and tried to do a rib buster on Hwoarang, but Hwoarang was not giving up easily instead he got up just in time to dodge the attack And side stepped avoiding yet another cannon ball aimed at him.

Hwoarang looked at him Murduk was furious and punching everything in sight,"I'll break your face ", he exclaimed loudly blocking out the sound of the officials cell phone.

Hwoarang smirked,"now I got you lets finish it ", he yelled as he hit Murduk with several strong blizzard kicks and a hunting hawk which sent Murduk to the ground.

Murduk swore under his breath while Hwoarang stood over him and replied ,"you know Murduk you're a bigger loud mouth then me and your ugly ", before hitting him with a home surgery combo which knocked him out.

The official came out of the shadows still holding his phone with a blearing crazy frog pop corn ring tone and announced ,"HWOARANG IS THE WINNER HE PROCEEDS TO ROUND SIX".

Hwoarang sat on Murduk and exclaimed,"you're a show off you know not worth my efforts", he said before leaving the knocked out Murduk lying there before heading to the hotel.

He walked into the hotel to see Asuka and Xiaoyu chatting with Julia,"hey Hwoarang ", they all said, he waved at them,"hey lady's what's up", he said seeing that they were looking at the schedule.

Asuka smiled ," nothing much I won my fight against Jack -5 it was easy as he's such a robot",

Julia laughed at this,"Asuka he is a robot ", Jin said coming out from the staircase in the lobby,"hey Kazama what brings you here ", Hwoarang asked.

Jin ignored Hwoarang and went to Asuka he soon spoke ,"Asuka you might end up fighting some really dangerous people in the semi finals I know Heihachi is back and so is Kazuya they are both in the semi finals if you end up fighting them beware they are dodgy especially Heihachi ".

Asuka nodded signalling she understood,"okay Jin I'll watch out do you know who's in the semis?", she asked Jin nodded and replied,"yes I know that a guy named Lee Chaolan is there and both Kazuya Mishima and Heihachi Mishima Hwoarang myself and the winner of the fight that's going to start soon will be there".

Hwoarang smirked and thought to himself so Jins in the semis I hope I fight him so I can kick his butt then I hope .Jin turned to Ling ,"I'm sorry I had to beat you Xiaoyu but I have my reasons this tournament is dangerous I don't want you getting hurt", he said while giving Asuka a look .

Jin left the group hastily sensing a presence little did he know he was being watched correction they were all being watched by a J Mishima.

WELL I'LL END IT THERE I GAVE YOU A CLUE AS I PROBABLY WON'T BE UPDATING UNTIL AFTER CHRISTMAS SO LOOK FORWARD TO CHAPTER FIFTEEN .

OH AND MERRY CHRISTMAS TO THOSE WHO READ THIS FIC


	15. Chapter 15

I do not and never will own tekken as Namco does and every tekken character in the tekken series.

Now before I go into the actual chapter I would like to lay to rest a certain misunderstanding someone thought J Mishima was Jun Kazama it is tekken five not tekken 6 and J Mishima is Jinpachi Mishima!Other then that matter thanks for all the nice reviews I received.

And as a warning to anyone who accuses me of anything will get it now to the chapter.

Now to chapter 15 of hunting hawks combine

Jin left hastily sensing a presence of evil in the air as he left he heard someone rasp"the end is near soon I will have the power to destroy the world".

The group looked as Jin left Hwoarang was confused,"what's wrong with Kazama anyway he seemed worried ", Hwoarang said causing Asuka to pince him.

Hwoarang turned towards her,"ouch what was that for Asuka"; he retorted while rubbing his arm painfully,"you were daydreaming again what if something happened while you were doing that Jin would hate you", she told him he just glared back.

Julia and Xiaoyu waved goodbye as they had to get to some lunch ,"bye you two we'll see you at Steve's fight", they yelled back Asuka and Hwoarang left their separate ways ,"see ya later Hwoarang ",Asuka said heading to her hotel room while Hwoarang went to check on his motorbike .

When Hwoarang arrived at the local garage where his baby was he saw a strange man sneaking around his baby,"hey you get back here that's my bike you asshole!", he yelled the man fled giving up on hotwiring the motorbike. Hwoarang was furious this bastard was trying to steal his baby and most likely the guy who punctured it last night ,"hey get back here creep", he yelled again the man fleeing for dear life.

He was fast but Hwoarang was faster Hwoarang ran ahead of the guy, the man tried turning back but it was too late Hwoarang grabbed the guys jacket pushing him down onto the hard concrete floor.

Hwoarang removed the mask hiding his face it was a young looking boy probably aged around 15 or 16 years of age he was scruffy and his clothes were not much better :who are you kid and why are you trying to steal my bike ?",.

The boy was shaking in fear but replied nervously,"please sir don't kill me I was paid by ….him to do it", the man around the garage ran but Asuka quickly appeared and caught up with him,"so you're the jerk who pays little boys to damage peoples property eat this!", she yelled as she hit him square in the face with a falling tower move.

Hwoarang smirked and replied ,"nice one Asuka you do this often", she giggled ,"of course in my hometown I always solve problems that way my father hates it", she told him he smiled then looked back at the boy who was gone. Asuka ran over to him ,"should I get him for you", she asked Hwoarang told her ,"nah he's just a kid I was like that once too a long time ago but lets go see Steves fight he's fighting Anna Williams".

Asuka nodded and joined Hwoarang on the motorbike,"how many times you ridden this again Asuka?", asked Hwoarang Asuka glared and retorted,"Correction how many times you offered me a lift on it you mean".

They arrived at Steve's match it was set at beach which was ten minutes away so it was a short journey there he turned the keys on the bike and parked it in a parking space there.

Steve was sitting there on the sand bored as anything Anna had yet to turn up ,"hey guys where you been I'm bored as Anna hasn't turned up yet".

Asuka looked around the beach was virtually deserted,"wow its sunny and no one is here I wish I brought my swimsuit", she exclaimed Hwoarang laughed at Asukas comments,"really Asuka ", he replied.

It was then that a women with short brown hair and a red dress turned with a group tag alongs ,"sorry I'm late but my boyfriend held me up", she said the official did not care but exclaimed ,"YOUR LATE MISS WILLIAMS ".

Steve looked at her,"wow she's my mothers sister freaky ", he said Hwoarang just said," What a fuckin bitch ", Asuka sighed,"guys".

Anna looked at them evilly,"so you're my opponent you'll be crying by the end of match...wait your that boy you're my ugly sisters son aren't you ",she said Steve retorted ,"you'll pay for those comments bring it!", he yelled .

The Official stood between them now and announced,"STEVE FOX VS ANNA WILLIAMS READY FIGHT!", Asuka and Hwoarang took a seat nearby,"go Steve kick her ass", Hwoarang yelled Asuka shouted and waved at him,"you can do it Steve".

Steve and Anna both got into their fighting stances,"hah you better be better then Nina it sickens me I'm even related to you or her ".

Steve retorted the insult back ,"hah well I don't like you either ", Anna was furious and as soon as the match started attacked him with a wine opener move and two high kicks Steve tried to dodge it but was still hit by the two kicks .

Anna posed for a photo,"got my good", she said as a photographer took photos Steve took advantage of this and attacks shortly after each camera flashed with a gut drill soon followed by a cyclone knee clip.

Anna quickly recovered angry ,"you ruined my pictures ",she stated causing one of her fan girls to throw a apple at Hwoarang and Asuka ,"hey those fans are crazy ",he said before yelling ,"shout the fuck up you bitch!", at the girl who threw it.

Anna quickly did an executioner move at Steve which missed as he side stepped instead jumping up pulling off a sky high move that knocked Anna to the sandy ground she got up spitting sand as she did.

Steve let out a laugh and lunged at her again but was hit by Anna's fatal attack combo he fell back onto the sand Anna stood over him and did several low kicks all of which hit him.

Steve struggled to get up and eventurely did instantly jumping up doing a sky high move which knocked Anna off guard then followed by a gut drill and stun gun Anna fell to the ground screaming the fans went quiet.

Anna struggled to get up and staggered on her feet trying to kick him in the face but Steve was too kick he instead ducked and punched her in the chest Anna screamed once more .The official came over checking she was knocked out and announced ,"STEVE FOX IS THE WINNER HE IS IN THE SEMI FINAL".

Asuka ran over to him dragging Hwoarang by his top as he was too busy insulting one of Anna's fan girls to notice Steve had won the fight.

Asuka was soon joined by Xiaoyu and Julia,"hey great match Steve you kicked her butt "; Asuka exclaimed Hwoarang who was uttering about being dragged along finally congratulated Steve,"nice going man she deserved it ".

Steve smiled triumptly as Anna stood up and ran off swearing things about Nina ,"what's her problem anyway ?",Steve asked Julia gladly replied ,"it's a known fact Nina and Anna are bitter towards each other so naturally she hates you!",.

Steve smiled and yelled at her,"get over it", they all laughed and headed back to the hotel to celebrate. Ling Xiaoyu was first to bring up the subject ,"so this means Hwoarang ,Asuka and you are in the semi finals wonder if you'll be versing each other ?",she said Hwoarang smirked ,"I'd love to kick Steve any day".

Steve took up the challenge,"bring it Hwoarang I'm ready to verse you any day", he retorted Julia Asuka and Xiaoyu all sighed and said simply,"boys they are all the same".

WELL YES IT WAS A SHORT CHAPTER BUT STILL THAT'S MY SECOND UPDATE THIS WEEK SO REVIEWS WOULD BE NICE AND I ALWAYS SAY THIS NO FLAMES! OR ELSE .LOOK FORWARD TO CHAPTER 16 AN OLD ENEMY RETURNS UNTIL THEN MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS.


	16. Chapter 16

Hi there I'm back and just want to say happy New Year and hope you had a great Christmas. Now to certain reviewers who started reading recently I have been asked to reedit my early chapters and I know the editing sucks but right now I'm writing two fics so until I finish this it'll have to wait but I will eventually.

Just for your info I started up a forum for tekken called Mishimas and kazamas where you can talk about the Mishimas and stuff like that.

Anyways onto the chapter you should know that this was difficult to write as I had to write an original fight like this which is difficult you'll know why when you read it and as always reviews are welcome so is critism (not too much though).

And for those who read my other tekken fic I am sorry to say its on hold to I finish this I may update randomly though but no promises.

I do not own tekken and never will all characters are right fully owned my Namco who make many wicked games like soul calibur and tekken.

Chapter 16

An old enemy return

Hwoarang was woken the next morning by Steve and Asuka who were looking at the finals schedule when a thought occurred to the two ,"hey Steve say this…….to sleepy head over there", Asuka whispered to Steve who grinned and replied, "why not he'll kill us but life's short".

Steve crept over to Hwoarangs bed the sheets were everywhere and hwoarang quite unaware of Steve creeping towards him muttered, 'you'll go down Kazama I swear it you pretty boy".

Steve now beside him whispered to Hwoarang ,"hey Hwoarang you better get up your motor bikes been stolen", Asuka sniggered as at that moment Hwoarang jumped up pulling a fist at the air yelling ,"who's the fuckin bastard who stole my bike they'll pay oh they'll pay!", causing the other two to fall on the ground laughing.

Hwoarang realised he had been tricked and swore to himself they will pay they will pay big time,"your face was worth it seriously man I have never seen you get up so fast ", said Steve while trying to calm down. Hwoarang glared evilly at both Steve and Asuka and walked past them hastily for the bathroom.

Shortly after they left Hwoarang emerched out of the shower ,he got into his tae kwon do uniform after all it was the semi finals today he had promised his master he would use it in the semis.

FLASHBACK

Hwoarang stood over his master and helped him up he said, "Master I promise I'll finish my training after the tournament", Baek smiled and got up he turned to his apprentice,"Hwoarang you have still got much to learn but you have improved and for that I am proud as of now I head back to the dojo you stay and beat your rival ".

Hwoarang bowed and started to leave he was stopped once more by Baek who told him,"promise me Hwoarang you will wear your uniform in the final rounds", Hwoarang smirked,"maybe maybe not ", he hastily replied

Baek gave him a look before leaving once more for the hotel Hwoarang gave Baek a ,I beat you smirk and drove away on his baby (A/N his motorbike).

END OF FLASHBACK

Hwoarang arrived at the dining hall glancing around he saw that only a few participants were left he took a quick glance around the room in the far corner beside the bar he could see a black haired Japanese man staring at a grinning grey haired man. He recognised to be Heihachi Mishima,"what's their problem?". Hwoarang said out loud causing the two to glare at him for 20 seconds,"shit that was freaky and I thought Jin was strange".

(A/N yeah bad description of Heihachi and Kazuya)

Hwoarang glanced around the room Asuka had spotted him and ran up to him," hey Hwoarang sit down the Officials about to announce who's fighting who", she said eagerly Hwoarang took a seat and the Official got up on stage.

Steve arrived just after the Official began to speak ,"hey did I miss something", he asked ,the official coughed and continued to speak ,"NOW THAT EVERYONES HERE WELCOME TO THE SEMI FINALS BECAUCE THERE IS SEVEN OF YOU WE MUST HAVE SOMEONE GO STRAIGHT TO THE FINALS ".He paused then continued ,"THERE WILL BE THREE FIGHTS IN THIS ROUND AND TWO IN THE FINALS THE WINNERS OF THOSE TWO WILL PROCEED TO CHALLENGE OWNER OF THE ZABATSU".

He paused once more as another official brought up a box and several strips of paper ,"NOW CAN EVERYONE GET A PIECE OF PAPER AND WRITE YOUR NAMES ON IT SO WE CAN ANNOUNCE WHO IS FIGHTING WHO".

Hwoarang Steve and Asuka walked up to stage and wrote their names on a strip of paper each and threw it in the box as they were leaving they heard Heihachi and kazuya muttering curses under their breath ,"what the fuck is their problem anyway", Hwoarang said Asuka smirked.

Jin pinched Hwoarang ,"hey what was that for Kazama you wanna settle this", he retorted at Jin ,he turned to him annoyed and replied ,"if it were not for Asuka I would gladly do that but how about you do yourself a favour blood Horgy and not pick fights with those two bastards for Asukas sake and mine".

Hwoarang walked over to table sneering at Jin ,Asuka ran up to join him ,"I think those two are the ones Jin said to be careful of ",Asuka said Hwoarang looked and saw the two looking at Asuka evilly he smiled ,"hey Asuka don't worry Jin will make sure nothing happens I'm sure of it".

About five minutes had passed since everyone had done what they were supposed to do when the official came back and began announcing who was fighting who,"THE FIRST FIGHT IS BETWEEN KAZUYA MISHIMA AND JIN KAZAMA ", Jin glared at Kazuya. Who met it with his red eye his attention was brought back once more to the official,"THE NEXT FIGHT IS BETWEEN ASUKA KAZAMA AND HEIHACHI MISHIMA ", silence gathered around the room. Heihachi was now once more looking at Asuka grinning evilly Jin began giving Heihachi the you try anything look while Hwoarang smiled at Asuka.

The official began once more to speak ,"THE THIRD AND FINAL FIGHT OF THE SEMI FINALS IS BETWEEN STEVE FOX AND HWOARANG LEE CHAULON IS INSTANTLY IN THE FINALS THE FIGHTS WILL BEGIN IN HALF AN HOUR GOOD LUCK".(A/N I'm not sure if I spelt Lees last name right so if I did don't sue me)

With that the official left the stage allowing the participants time to get ready Jin now turned to Asuka looking a bit worried he spoke,"hey Asuka I'll come see your fight after mine is finished I promise okay that bastard better not lay a finger on you kick Heihachi butt ".Asuka blinked,'Hwoarang good luck same to you Steve my the best fighter win", she said as she left the dining hall to get ready.

12:30 am Airport

Asuka walked to the arena Jin had insisted on escorting her and watching the fight Hwoarang had his fight in two hours so he and Steve could come, Steve however decided to stay back and train Hwoarang however did come with them. Xiaoyu and Julia had apparently gone shopping with Miharu which by experience would take a while.

They arrived at the airport arena Jin had won against kazuya barely he had a few injuries but refused to leave Asuka by herself with Heihachi Asuka sighed realising Jin was not planning on leaving anytime soon.

Heihachi stood there impatiently scoffing at Asukas late arrival he however smirked as he saw Jin he snidely said,"So my idiot son lost typical hah I would like to see that other idiot Lee lose ".

Jin frowned and ignored him instead talking to Asuka ,"Asuka kick his butt and if anything happens don't get angry ",he told her Heihachi scoffed again and commented ,"so the little girls my opponent lets see what my idiot sons daughter can do ".

Jin and Asuka were shocked, Jin yelled at Heihachi,"What do mean sister how would you know", Heihachi grinned and replied,"your worse then Kazuya he is as much a fool as you are yourself Kazama Jin". Heihachi smiled again when he saw Jin's expression ", I knew about Asuka a long time ago it was a case of finding her but now I have something over you what you going to do Jin protect your sister I would like to see you try".

Hwoarang who had been quiet until then and was shocked,"ah I'm friends with Kazamas sister Baeks never going to forget this ", he said while wincing at the thought of his masters comments.

Jin smirked, "still wanna kick my ass Hwoarang you should know I'm only putting up with you because Asuka likes you", he told Hwoarang, he just glared angrily,"yeah whatever you say Kazama I'll kick your butt anyway".

Asuka stepped into the arena and got into her fighting stance Heihachi got into his stance about the same time the official came between the two and announced ,"ASUKA KAZAMA VS HEIHACHI MISHIMA READY FIGHT".

Heihachi looked Asuka over then noticed the marking on her shoulder he smirked once more,"the devil genes right in front of me hey Jin I don't think I'll bother killing you now ", he said aloud Jin was restrained by Hwoarang,"whoa Jin its an official battle you'll be disqualified if you interfere", Hwoarang said Jin sighed and calmed down.

Asuka was tired of this,"hey are we fighting or not ", she yelled, Heihachi turned back to her and replied,"you that willing to die then", Asuka gulped and got ready to attack once more.

Heihachi ran up to her then crouched Asuka got ready to block but Heihachi was too fast and rose up pulling off a dark thrust move on her Asuka recovered from the attack and hit Heihachi three time in the chest Heihachi was unfazed .

Asuka side stepped several kicks and pulled away from Heihachi ,"running away already ",he commented Asuka gritted her teeth and ran ahead then jumped up in the air doing a falling tower on him this time Heihachi fell but it didn't take long for him to get up Asuka had planned this and ran ahead once more grabbing him .

Heihachi had seen these tactics before and grabbed her instead thrusting her against a wall painfully she stumbled as she got up rubbing the side of her chest to numb the pain Heihachi took advantage of this.

He used a stone head move on her then a spinning demon uppercut sending her painfully against the metal stairs (A/N remember this is the airport arena).

Heihachi began to laugh as Asuka tried to get up,"your worse then Jin when I first started training him", Jin was getting more frustrated by the minute," how dare he insult her like that I was not that bad", he retorted Heihachi ignored him and walked over to Asuka.

Asuka managed to get up painfully her body hurt all over yet she was determined to beat this guy,"I'll beat you...You freaky haired old man!" she yelled as she hit Heihachi with a heavens hammer and grabbing him as he got up she pushed him to the ground snapping his arm.

Heihachi cried out in pain as she did this Hwoarang was attempting to calm Jin down ,"hey isn't this lings job man Jin your got an anger management problem", he commented Jin calmed down and turned his attention back to the fight .

Heihachi was on the ground and Asukas tattoo was glowing Jin gulped,"Asuka calm down or you'll transform he's not worth it", Jin yelled Hwoarang was intrigued,"man Asuka kicks butt", he said causing Asuka to giggle.

Heihachi got up and was once more dominating he attacked Asuka twice with a demon scissors move which Asuka could not block as body hurt too much she however dodged another dark thrust move and barely managed to block a rising uppercut .

Asuka gathered up enough courage to do a falling rain move which hit Heihachi directly he fell on the ground temporally knocked out Asuka slumped on the ground exhausted the official did not check if Heihachi was out as he was scared of being hurt ,"wimp ",Hwoarang stated as the official announced ,"ASUKA KAZAMA IS IN THE FINALS",.

Jin and Hwoarang jumped down to meet Asuka Jin glared at Heihachi making sure he didn't shoot her or anything (A/N we all know why).

Hwoarang helped Asuka up she was in pain but seemed to be healing herself this astounded Hwoarang Jin just laughed at his surprise ,"I thought you knew kazamas healed naturally its in the blood line", Jin told Hwoarang smugly .

Heihachi had awakened and tried to attack Asuka but Jin kicked him sending him back down,"let's get the hell out of here before he wakes up again ", Jin said Hwoarang nodded in agreement and they left.

WELL I'LL STOP THERE AND YEAH LOOK FORWARD TO MY NEXT UPDATE VERY SOON I WANT TO FINISH THIS SO I CAN START COWRITING WITH THEE SLUSHEE .


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own tekken and never shall own it as hopefully Namco will always go Namco!

And I heard from someone in my forum that Namco has announced Asuka to be introduced as Jins full sister in tekken 6 I'm not sure if its true but I heard they announced it Yay!.

Anyways I do not any of the tekken characters in this fic

They arrived back at the hotel Hwoarang was still shocked by what he had been told,"Ah I can just see Baeks face when he finds out I'm doomed", he said.

Jin smirked Hwoarang looked at him ,"Kazama did you just smile ",he blurted out ,Jins expression went back to normal as he looked again at Asuka ,"come on Hwoarang we better take Asuka somewhere safe ".

Asuka was still out on her hotel bed her injury's had been treated Jin was sitting next to her his eyes not leaving his sisters side .Hwoarang had just left for his fight with Steve Jin was pleased he could have some peace from that loud mouth.

HWOARANGS POV

Hwoarang arrived at his fight it was at the underground Steve was sitting on a very bent out of shape trash can,"ouch stupid can", he swore as he got up smirking at Hwoarang.

Hwoarang sniggered Steves smirk turned to a frown,"you ready talon for me to kick your butt", he said to Hwoarang who got into his fight stance and exclaimed,"Bring it Steve ".

Suddenly a car stopped beside them it was black and an official emerched yelling at the driver,"I have a schedule you idiot no pay this month". (A/N I have been playing ff8 recently hence the late update but anyone who's played final fantasy 8 might know where I got it from)

Hwoarang and Steve exchanged glances ,"what a weirdo "they said at the same time the Official had overheard them and glared evilly," man he's pissed off", Hwoarang said before taking up his fighting position Steve agreed and followed suite.

The official stood between them avoiding a few glass bottles being thrown by spectators he announced,"STEVE FOX VS HWOARANG READY FIGHT ".

Steve looked at Hwoarang intently Hwoarang grinned and began to run towards Steve,"you may be my friend Steve but the blood talon never loses ", he yelled as he attacked Steve

.Steve tried to block but was too late and was hit twice in the chest by Hwoarangs constant kicks he ducked as Hwoarang was about to grab him and punched Hwoarang squarely in the chest Hwoarang soon recovered and pulled back a few paces.

Steve recovered and smirked,"how come you lost to Jin then", he commented sarcastically Hwoarang was angry now and ran ahead ducking quickly as he came towards Steve and catching him off guard did a smash low right high kick to the face Steve fell back on the ground Hwoarang smirked and kicked him with a series of blizzard kicks as Steve tried to get up.

Steve managed to block them and side stepped another round of machine kicks Hwoarang was exhausted but managed to dodge a stun gun move by Steve.

Steve took this to his advantage and jumped up pulling a sky high move on Hwoarang then punching him in the face Hwoarang pulled his heads away rubbing the large bruise on his face before turning to Steve once more smiling.

Steve was taken back by this but smirked once more confidently, "ready to lose blood talon ",

He asked Hwoarang answered with a flying eagle and a series of blizzard kicks all of which hit Steve forcing him to the ground painfully,"guess not ", Steve replied as he did a cyclone knee clip on Hwoarang which hit but did not faze Hwoarang a bit Steve was soon paid back with a hard rocker move forcing Steve to the ground again,"your not half bad Hwoarang", Steve remarked.

Hwoarang smiled and replied ,"neither are you Steve not bad for a British boxer", Steve ignored the last few words and ran forward once more doing a ducking body blow and cyclone knee clip in sequence .

Hwoarang fell on the ground being cut by a piece of glass laying on the ground he got up ignoring the cut ,"ready to lose Steve" he said Steve smirked once more and retorted ,"I would like to see you try".

Hwoarang and Steve ran at each other at an astounding pace getting the previously preoccupied officials attention .Hwoarang was hit full force by a few punches and dodged everyone of them instead hitting Steve with a hot feet then a home surgery Steve fell on the ground unable to get up.

The official dodged yet more broken glasses and announced,"HWOARANG PROCEEDS TO THE FINALS".

Hwoarang went over to Steve and sat on him smirking,"nice fight Steve your actually reasonable", he told Steve who was trying to push Hwoarang off him,"get the fuck off me Hwoarang ".

Hwoarang stood up and offered Steve a hand Steve accepted and got up wincing painfully ,"can we get to the hotel already I want to find out who's in the final round", he said to Hwoarang as they headed to Hwoarangs bike.

BACK AT HOTEL

Steve went to the medical room located in the hotel Hwoarang followed to get his injuries fixed as well it did not take long and soon they found themselves in Asukas room .Steve was surprised to see Jin with Asuka,"Hwoarang did I miss something why is Kazama looking at Asuka like she's the only thing left I thought he liked Xiaoyu".

Jin suddenly glared at Steve and Hwoarang,"you would never understand Steve who said I liked Xiaoyu anyway", he replied.

Asuka woke up to see Jin by her side,"Jin was that the man who tried to kill you and kazuya why does he hate us", she asked, Jin frowned and gave everyone else a go away glance Hwoarang and Steve left.

Just as they left Xiaoyu appeared ,"hey guys seen Jin or has he already left ",she asked Steve told her she was inside she thanked them and bounded happily into the room Julia held her back and exclaimed ,"I think they are talking about something ling we should not interfere".

The four listened at the door instead.

INSIDE ASUKAS ROOM

Jin had started to speak he was sad ,"I'm sorry to tell you this but he's after us for our power the marking on your shoulder it's the devil gene you have a devil and angel gene same as me he threw our father off a cliff making him evil".

Asuka took this information in and hugged Jin causing him to smile causing the four at the door to snigger he heard this and yelled,"I thought I told you this was private quit ease dropping ".

Asuka giggled causing Jin to revert his attention back to Asuka,"your being over protective Jin ", he responded by giving her a look that said he was not going to quit anytime soon.

Asuka once more spoke,"Jin what will happen now you said Heihachi is after us what will my Father say when he finds out", she asked worry evident in her voice.

Jin hugged her again comfitly ,"you know he's not your father right kazuya is but you came here for him go see him he may know more but if you like I'll come with you if its okay Asuka".

Jin decided after a lot of ohhs and ahhs to finally open the door the four were taken by surprise and fell onto the floor on top of each other ,"enjoy the info ease droppers ",Asuka said to them Xiaoyu was first to jump up hitting Hwoarang with her shoes ,"ouch Xiaoyu watch where your stepping okay".

Steve and the other got up shortly after Hwoarang rubbing his arm where Xiaoyus shoes had hit Julia smiled and said ,"wow I never seen you smile since the 3rd tournament that was sweet".

Xiaoyu giggled ,"Julia's right so Asuka you meet Heihachi what you think of him", she asked Asuka replied a bit of anger evident in her voice ,"no he's evil he tried to kill to kill Jin".

Hwoarang smartly commented,"you mean you didn't know about that almost everyone knows that", Jin and Asuka gave him a death glare,"ouch you two have to be related only a Mishima has a glare like that".

Asuka walked over to him cock eyed, "your living dangerously Hwoarang we are Kazamas not Mishimas correaction", she told him, Hwoarang shut up and the others laughed.

Just then an announcement came over the comm.,"WILL THE FOLLOWING FINALISTS MAKE THEIR WAY TO THE DINNING HALL LEE CHAULON, JIN KAZAMA, ASUKA KAZAMA, and HWOARANG ".

Jin got up and followed Asuka and Hwoarang to the elevator to the dining hall they arrived five minutes later being the last ones there Kazuya was in the corner bar yelling at himself about losing to Jin Kazama.

Lee was sitting alone on a table by himself smoking he gave a thumbs up to Jin for beating kazuya getting a can of beer thrown at him by half drunk kazuya Jin shrugged and told Asuka that lee was their uncle .

WELL I'LL STOP THERE LOOK FORWARD TO CHAPTER 18 FINALS BEGIN SOON.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own tekken and never will because I would screw the storyline up so yeah Namco forever.

I know I only updated a few days ago but I have to finish this fic so I can start co-writing with my friend so yeah my other fic is on hold till this is over REVIEWS WELCOME AND FLAMES ARE NOT WELCOME I WILL RESPOND EVILLY IF YOU FLAME ME.

Lee was sitting alone on a table by himself smoking he gave a thumbs up to Jin for beating kazuya getting a can of beer thrown at him by half drunk kazuya Jin shrugged and told Asuka that lee was their uncle .

Asuka giggled as kazuya was soon being escorted out the building by some security Officials Lee smiled at Jin and invited them over Jin hesitantly went over Asuka closely behind ,"hi Lee grandfather and kazuya are not in the finals for once we have hope of no foul play for once".

Lee smiled at the comment Jin made Heihachi was walking though the hotel cursing at everyone who came in his way ,"beaten by a little girl I will get my Zaibatsu back I swear!", Lee looked at Asuka offering his hand ,"well done you beat the old bastard ",he complimented Asuka she smiled.

Jin took a seat Asuka sat next to him an Official began to speak ,"WELCOME TO THE SECOND ROUND OF THE FINALS WE NOW HAVE FOUR FIGHTERS LEFT SO WELL DONE ALL OF YOU HOWEVER WE NEED ONLY ONE TO FACE OUR LEADER MR MISHIMA SO THE FIGHTS ARE AS GOES "…

Hwoarang came back from the bar with a two cans of mountain dew he gave one to Asuka and opened his Jin gave him a look ,"did you get me one Hwoarang for withstanding you all this time", he told him sarcastically Hwoarang ignored him .

Lee sniggered at the two boys fighting,"you must be her friend I thought Jin hated you", he exclaimed Hwoarang replied,"ha Kazama you may be Asukas brother but I will kick your sorry ass ".

Lee looked at the two then at Asuka who was holding her hand to face,"boys", she exclaimed

Lee smirked at their expressions after they heard the comment, she looked at them annoyed,"I used to think my fathers lectures and over protectiveness was bad but your worse ".

Jin smirked at the last sentence,"father Asuka which one the true one or the guy you came here to avenge", Jin stated causing Asuka to become even more annoyed,"the guy in Osaka you idiot oh your giving me a headache".

Lee noticed the Official looking at the three bickering youths annoyed,"uh you two I would shut up for now you're holding the announcer up ", the two stopped and turned their attention back to the announcer.

The announcer continued with the sibling rivalry over ,"THE FIGHTS WILL BE AS FOLLOWS LEE CHAULON VS ASUKA KAZAMA AND HWOARANG VS JIN KAZAMA FIGHTS WILL BEGIN TOMORROW NINE AM SHARP".

With that Lee left the dining hall saying ,"bye Jin Asuka nice meeting you", Hwoarang was second to leave Asuka following Jin shrugged and followed Asuka making sure nothing happened .

(A/N yeah I know I put a bit with Lee in it no offence to anyone but I think Lee is a pretty cool character and he's not evil like Heihachi so yeah )

NEXT MORNING

Hwoarang woke up early and came into the dining hall to see Jin being his silent self and Asuka demanding her phone back ,"but Jin I'm a teenage girl I need a social life ",she demanded Jin was getting annoyed his expression said everything.

Hwoarang looked at the clock it was 8:45 am his fight was in a hour and Asuka seemed to have seen it as she suddenly dashed past him .Hwoarang yelled out to her,"good luck Asuka", before he walked over to Jins table,"so you ready for me to kick your sorry butt Kazama ", he blurted out arrogantly Jin rolled his eyes and exclaimed,"sisters are such a pain I feel sorry for her foster father".

Hwoarang left Jin in peace for now and went to train for his match against Jin later.

HALF AN HOUR LATER

Hwoarang stopped training and changed into his black jeans and orange sleeveless top he was due at his match with Jin in fifteen minutes.

Hwoarang excited his room grabbing the keys for his motorbike as he ran down the hallways of the hotel he soon reached the carpark his bike was parked in and started its engines zooming off towards the church arena.

He arrived just in time Jin was already there sitting on a chair quietly he turned around to meet Hwoarangs eyes,"you ready Horgy", he said bluntly Hwoarang growled,"where you hear that Kazama ", Jin smirked and simply replied,"Xiaoyu said something about it ".

Hwoarang angry expression changed to a smirk,"lets get this on yo Official quit playing that Harry potter ring tone and start the match already ".

The Official got up and glared at Hwoarang before getting between the two rivals,"JIN KAZAMA VS HWOARANG READY FIGHT".

Jin got into his karate stance Hwoarang was already in his tae kwon do fighting stance ,"lets do this ding", Hwoarang exclaimed while running up to Jin at a fast pace.

(A/N I love that saying)

Hwoarang attempted to do a series of machine gun kicks on Jin who blocked two of them and was hit by two of them he was unfazed Hwoarang was ready to attack again but was stopped by Jin grabbing him and throwing Hwoarang on

The concrete church floor he yelled out,"haven't they heard of carpet ".

Jin stopped Hwoarang from getting up by doing a savage sword move Hwoarang managed to get up just in time to side step it and hit Jin with a home surgery move which made him fall on the ground.

Jin soon got up and hit Hwoarang with a thrusting uppercut which sent Hwoarang high in the air ,Hwoarang landed on the ground painfully but soon got up bruises obvious on his body ,"I'll get you Kazama ",he exclaimed in pain.

Jin smirked and Hwoarang began side stepping around Jin so he could get behind him Jin foresaw this and also began side stepping Hwoarang soon succeeded to hit Jin from the behind with a series of blizzard kicks followed up shortly by a flying eagle Jin fell on his knees.

Jin soon attacked again with a heat seeker move this took Hwoarang by surprise and then again with a switch blade move consisting of a punch and kick to both sides of Hwoarangs chest.

Hwoarang soon recovered and hit Jin with a hunting hawk and a hot feet move Jin tried to block the hunting hawk but failed and rolled over barely dodging the hot feet move.

Jin got up again and held Hwoarang in a grab Hwoarang tried to get out of it but could not instead Jin threw him on the ground as soon as he had powered up and hit Hwoarang full force with a thrusting uppercut.

Hwoarang fell on the ground cringing in pain and struggled to get up,"I'll get you Kazama I swear", he exclaimed a drip of blood going down his face he clenched his fists tightly at Jin, Jin sighed and exclaimed,"your never going to win if you don't focus Hwoarang", Hwoarang cocked his head from side to side,"your wrong Kazama I will beat you Kazama I swear".

Hwoarang was furious and attacked head on into Jin with a hard rocker and a series of blizzard kicks and a hunting hawk. Jin tried to block these attack but they were too fast and failed to block them Jin was sent back a few paces onto the ground Hwoarang smirked.

Jin and Hwoarang continued fighting for about ten minutes more and suddenly stopped when Jin fell on the ground screaming and gripping his left should painfully,"what the hell who's there", he screamed .Hwoarang was confused and looked up he saw a flash of strange purple light flash by,"hey haven't I seen this before so it was not an illusion after all", he exclaimed.

Jin had recovered and hit Hwoarang with a heat seeker that was closely followed by a few harsh kicks to the head which Hwoarang barely managed to block .Hwoarang saw Jins next move coming and grabbed Jin then and there pushing Jin to the floor.

Jin recovered and realised Hwoarang was tired taking advantage of this and hit Hwoarang with a fully charged thrusting uppercut.

Hwoarang fell to the ground unable to get up ,"dam It I can't get the fuck up", Hwoarang blurted out annoyed Jin smirked and went up to Hwoarang ,"let me guess you want a rematch ",he said to Hwoarang .

The Official came up to them ,"JIN KAZAMA IS IN THE FINALS", Hwoarang got up and exclaimed to Jin as he left to find Asuka and ask her results ,"next time Kazama next time".

WELL THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER AND LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER AS ALWAYS REVIEWS ARE WELCOME AND TO THE REVIEWER "I love Hwoarang stories" as you have no email or link attached thanks for the comments.


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own tekken and never will and all characters are property of Namco and yeah that's all I have to say.

Once more I want to thank I love Hwoarang stories for your comments since you have to no email attached and to the person empathy of the night I do edit it and use spell check so I REST MY CASE.

Reviews are welcome and no FLAMES OR ELSE I reply to all reviews.

Alas this is the final chapter of hunting hawks and I remind you it's a Hwoarang fic so he would not see Asuka and Jins fight but I am doing another Asuka fic so yeah it focuses on the kazamas and Mishimas.

Chapter 19

Hunting hawks combine

Asuka was in the hotel lobby chatting to Ling Xiaoyu happily Hwoarang was back in the hotel he had to leave soon but first he wanted to see Asukas results.

The board showing the results was in the lobby it showed that both Jin and Asuka were fighting each other,"both of them eh well I better wish her luck", he said quietly to himself as he walked up to her.

Asuka smirked when she saw him ,"you lost again huh Hwoarang Jins right you should focus more but you did well though", she told him he smirked and shrugged ,"yeah I guess well I'm out now so I guess I'll see you next tournament good luck Asuka kick Jins butt", he said heading for his hotel room to change .

HWOARANGS POV

Dam I lost again why do I always lose to pretty boy every time maybe master Baek was right I need to focus more okay next time I'll be better .

I hope Asuka kicks pretty boys butt oh well I'll find out later I guess.

Wait why d I always think of Asuka she's Jin's sister and yet ah this is confusing I do hope I see her again though she's so unlike Jin and I piss him off shame Kazama.

,"watch out Kazama I'll get you next tournament!", Hwoarang yelled out loud at the mirror before heading towards the front desk to sign out.

END OF HWOARANGS POV

Hwoarang headed out of the door of the hotel sighing as he left he soon saw his bike parked in its usual place and headed towards it. When he unlocked it and hopped on he took the keys out of his pocket and started the ignition speeding off down the streets.

As he was speeding off he noticed Asuka , Ling and Jin walking around he stopped and got their attention Asuka stopped and headed towards Hwoarang while Jin and Ling followed slowly behind ,"what do you want Hwoarang I'm not giving you another rematch ",Jin stated bluntly.

Asuka smiled and ignored the few comments Jin muttered under his breathe,"Your breath stinks Jin", asuka commented causing Hwoarang and Ling to laugh Jin frowned,"that was cheap Asuka ", Jin retorted annoyed.

Asuka smirked and stated ,"what ever big brother ", aloud Hwoarang grinned and said ,"I love your wit Asuka ", she smirked and replied ,"of course you do oh and Hwoarang are you heading back to Baek are you can you do me one favour?", she asked rather amused by Jins annoyed expression. He smirked slightly ,"yeah but he's going to kill me I'm supposed to be there now anyway so yeah who the fuck cares he'll lecture me either way".

Asuka smiled and asked ,"can you give me a lift to the hotel on your motorbike ,"Hwoarang grinned and took her back to the hotel leaving Jin and Ling to walk when he dropped her off she said ,"well I'll see you next time I guess by the way ",she said evilly as she kissed him he smirked as Jins expression changed from a slight frown to a expression of absolute anger as he was coming round the corner and saw the whole thing. Hwoarang hopped back on the bike, "good luck Asuka I better zap before Jin blows a fuse", he said before leaving both girls laughed at Jins expression.

Jin looked at Asuka frowning and said ,"you did that on purpose didn't you", asuka grinned and snidely replied ,"of course brother and you fell for it drop line and sinker ",before walking off down the street again.

Next day

Hwoarang parked his motorcycle outside the Dojo while stuffing the keys in his pocket Baek was training some kids by the sounds of things he walked in silently and sat down to watch Baek train them .

Baek looked at Hwoarang shaking his head slightly,"you lost didn't you Hwoarang", he asked Hwoarang replied,"yeah but I made it to the last four and next time kazamas so going down", Baek cocked an eye and sighed,"whatever Hwoarang you better change you and me in an hour", he said before looking back to make sure the students were still practicing the routine.

One of the students came up while Hwoarang was still in the room and asked,"sensai who is he", Baek smiled,"my best and most undisciplined student", he said in answer to the Childs question Hwoarang looked a little shocked, "I'm still your best student", he asked in surprise Baek turned back to Hwoarang after scolding a few slacking students,"of course you beat me but your still got far to go Hwoarang".

Epilogue

Hwoarang continued to train in the dojo under Baek training to beat his rival Jin Kazama and as for Asuka ands Jin they fought but Jin came out the winner they destroyed Jinpachi and the Mishima Zaibatsu was claimed mysteriously by some unknown person...

THE END

If you want more read King of iron fist tournament 6 dark revelations it's not a Hwoarang fic but it's an Asuka fic review or I'll set devil on you!.

Thank you to the following reviewers I got more reviews then my goal so thanks a lot to

Thee Slushee, autumn's day, Erika, ssj-vash, Jelly,

InfinitiveEvil101, moontearz, firesign16, krappkarim, art freak, Innocent nightmare, Thundertxw, Karisan-karisan, Kim kasama.


End file.
